This Isn't Romantic At All! A Robin and Cynthia Story
by TiredNTyping
Summary: What happens when the Master Tactician of Ylisse and the Junior Princess of the same nation develop strong romantic feelings for one another? A whole lot of arguments, politics, and of course some love.
1. Chapter 1

This Isn't Romantic At All!; A Robin and Cynthia Story

Chapter 1

"Then it's settled!"

Frederick wrapped his tree trunk sized arms around the much smaller but certainly not frail shoulders of Chrom, reigning Exalt of Ylisse in a celebratory hug before quickly retreating to his normal reserved state.

"Will you help me plan the ceremony Maribelle? Your knowledge of Ylissen formalities far exceeds my own" Sumia added.

"You flatter me darling Majesty, but of course." Maribelle replied.

"Come now Maribelle, the wedding won't be for another week or so, in order to appease the court we should involve them." Frederick added in sheepishly.

"Surely then the silverware must be ordered blacksmithed now, regardless of the court. After all the lessons on polishing you gave me during our courtship, you would understand if I ordered it right away?" Maribelle countered to which her husband nodded contentedly before she continued.

"Our son may have the sense of a Brigand sometimes but his wedding to Princess Cynthia will be impeccably noble. The fact that it will solve many of the problems on the Noble Council is also desirable.."

The parents in the room were so enraptured by their talk of preparation they forgot that one of their children, albeit not one who was being betrothed, was in the room. In the corner Princess Lucina looked like Grima was staring her down, prepared to munch on her the same way she might do with Bear Jerky. Rather than make a scene however the Crown Princess wordlessly excused herself, nodding in the direction of Frederick so he could relay when appropriate. Freed from the site of discussion she sped towards her room as quickly as she could, offering the usual smiles and hellos to the maid staff but only because she knew if she didn't news would get to her father she was upset and none of the maids were doing anything wrong. Upset was an understatement, once she shut herself away in her room the angry tears flowed more freely than the wine on Emmeryn Day.

"She doesn't even tolerate Brady! He mocks her at every turn!" Lucina shouted to herself, punching her bedpost as she did so, grateful that Aunt Lissa had charmed them to be highly damage resistant.

"This wedding can't be allowed to happen." the wheels in Lucina's mind started to whir. Though she seldom admitted it she loved her younger sister dearly, despite her penchant for goofiness regarding heroism.

"If you were any louder storming around Lu, you'd wake somebody else up at this late hour" came a grumble from her door, which she had left open.

"Sev! It's-"

The myrmidon glowered, her expression of scorn telling Lucina everything she ever needed to know about Severa's opinion of fibbing.

"What's the matter Lu?"

"It's Cynthia."

"Did she borrow Falchion again?"

"I wish!"

Lucina had answered so forcefully and aggressively that Severa's eyes went wide as though the Princess had said something about visiting a whorehouse with Inigo. She _hated_ when anybody other than Chrom so much as touched Falchion, let alone used it.

"Are you going to explain yourself to me or what?" Severa retorted shutting the door gently behind her before raising her voice as though she hadn't just been stunned out of her socks.

"You know how Father has had problems getting things done with the council of nobles regarding grain export and war debt relief for Plegia."

Severa nodded, knowing her sharp tongue should be sheathed at such a serious moment based on how Lucina was shaking.

"They said they won't move a finger on the proposals until he fulfills some of his kingly duties."

Severa raised an eyebrow, knowing that some of these nobles particularly Lord Natirup were the type of ham-headed bellends to demand things of this sort. But why was Lucina so upset? Severa knew neither princess particularly liked the formal events, but it was highly unusual for Lucina to bemoan her sister's participation before her own, not that the elder Princess was selfish. She waited for Lucina to specify what sort of kingly hogwash the nobles were demanding, noting that her usual grace had abandoned her for deep breaths.

"They want Cynthia to get married to a nobleman. Father agreed…"

Severa crossed the room and let Lucina wrap her arms around her neck and let out a particularly harsh sob.

"I don't know what to do. They're gonna tell her tomorrow that she's going to marry Brady. I was expressly told I can't say anything."

Severa was half-tempted to say that Lucina should tell her father to eat Pegasus dung but she knew this would go over as well as if Lucina told Severa to scold her own father.

"I don't know what to say or do Sevvy…this is such a bad idea"

"You need a strategy." Severa replied twisting her twin-tails before a lantern ignited in her brain.

"A Tactician!"

"What?"

"You need a tactician to talk some sense into your dad before he goes charging into something stupid! You need Robin."

Lucina beamed at Severa's suggestion. Of course! It was as obvious as the sun on an August day.

"I don't know how you didn't think of that." Severa mumbled slightly embarrassed now that Lucina was hugging her round the middle.

"Robin will know how to solve this, I'll go see him in his study right early tomorrow!"

"Glad I could help Lulu. If you need me for any other reason, I am staying in the bunk in my mom's office so I can get up early and help her with some paperworks"

Lucina nodded, her mood significantly lighter. Severa turned to leave.

"Sev."

Severa turned around, trying to hide a slight smirk."

"Yeah Lu?"

The Princess hugged Severa again and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks."

Lucina went to bed, feeling much better about stopping this preposterousness. She was so relieved to have an idea about how to solve the issue she didn't notice the soft singing outside of her door about a half hour after Severa left.

Cynthia was rocking infant Lucina gently in her arms, lulling her to sleep.

"And the Pegasus fly in your dreams, lapping from rivers of the sweetest cream."

It was a silly song. Real Pegasi didn't drink cream but Cynthia supposed the only other word that the author could think of rhyming with dream was scream and that certainly wouldn't get children to sleep. She settled Lucina into her crib, figuring Sumia would be out of her meeting soon. Still, she didn't leave the room in case it dragged on. She sat down in her mother's chair which had books stacked up to the armrest opposite the crib and began to shudder at the thought of rhyming cream with scream. The future she and the other adult children had left, and the images of ruin far removed from the lullaby drifted up into her conscious. Struggling for a happy thought she looked at infant Lucina. This Lu would never deal with such hardship, the premature death of her parents or the shock of her younger sister nearly committing treason with a brigand. She sighed at the memory of Ruger's deceit. Though her family had forgiven her very easily and accepted her into the Shepherds she still felt two emotionally charged memories from that day, burned into her conscious as clearly as the brand on her left hand, as strongly as if they had been from the past hour. The obvious one of this pair was that she'd been so easily duped and made to know it.

The second thought was far from negative and managed to color her face as she relived it. She had been made to see sense by her mother, only to watch as an arrow miss Sumia by virtue of a man with long purple hair, leaping through the air with the aid of wind magic, taking it himself in the billowing sleeve of a long purple coat, missing the flesh of his arm by an inch. That had been her introduction to Robin, who had been too occupied with helping her father track down Ruger to chat after his acrobatics. Cynthia thought the man's hood had fallen in slow motion, revealing shoulder length violet hair, that shone like a meadow of Anemone flowers in the moonlight. He had turned, looked to see Sumia was fine and gave her a thumbs up before running after Chrom.

"Mother?" Cynthia breathed.

"Yes?"

"Who was that man?"

"That is Robin, Master Tactician of Chrom er- your father's army."

Sumia would have had to restrain a giggle as Cynthia followed Robin with her eyes in ordinary circumstances, she was so starstruck. However, the Queen was too busy processing her own emotions about having found a second adult daughter from a ruined future, especially since Cynthia had only moments ago revealed that this future had seen Sumia die without much warning.

"Cynthia?"

Cynthia jerked her head as if coming out of a trace, back to the nursery.

"Are you alright?"

"Huh? Yeah, of course Mom. Just thinking about the first time I saw a hero."

"Oh! Well the meeting is over. I don't know where your sister, your adult sister I mean-Naga time travel is weird."

"It's okay I knew what you meant. Lu's probably gone to bed or to the library."

Sumia nodded, but Cynthia noted she still looked a little flustered.

"Was the meeting bad Mom?"

"Oh no, not at all. Very productive. I just can't believe."

Sumia bit her tongue with more force than she meant to and yelped. Fortunately, baby Lucina barely stirred.

"I hope I'm that cute as a baby in this world."

"I'm sure you will be Cynthia."

"It's kinda weird, not having been born yet but also old enough to have babies."

"Tell me about it, I'll be a grandmother with no grey hairs." Sumia replied adding a nervous giggle. Later Cynthia wondered what exactly her mother had meant, but also reasoned if she had her way then this statement would hold true but before that her immediate thoughts tumbled out of her mouth.

"Oh Mom, don't worry. You're still pretty and youthful, and I'm glad you'll be able to grow old now that the Fell Dragon is gone…" Cynthia's throat had tightened as she finished the sentence and Sumia hugged her, nearly tripping over the chair leg and toppling both over.

"I wouldn't have thought of it like that before. Thank you, Cynthia. Also, thank you for babysitting."

"You're welcome mom."

Cynthia left to go to her room, pondering how the day had progressed before her time alone babysitting Lucina, especially in regard to the violet-haired tactician now forefront on her mind at the mention of babies.

"Robin…" she whined to herself quietly. Cynthia wondered how many of the other Shepherds knew how close they were. Morgan probably had a clue and Cynthia reasoned she would need to talk to her about this too, though that would come after talking to her parents about it. She had wanted to talk to her mother about it tonight, but she had surprised her with the babysitting request and she quite enjoyed reading to baby Lucina, so she had let the opportunity slip.

"Not tomorrow though, once they award that Brave Lance, I'll tell mom I'm in love with Robin. We haven't hung out since Regna Ferox but I am sure of it now, We can talk to dad together."

Her conscious reassured, Cynthia decided to take a stroll before going to bed while singing that foolish song about Pegasi and cream. She knew Sumia would ask about how she knew she was in love and that there may be pushback, but this was how it was supposed to be. A dashing hero and a fiercely independent Princess.

…

"Damnit you beat me again." Morgan groaned as she realized she had put herself into checkmate position, even before her father said anything.

"You were too focused on getting rid of my bishop" her father replied.

"Your rook actually, but you are right. Frederick would work me to death if he saw how little credence I gave knights in this game."

Morgan smiled before putting her offending Pegasus shaped piece away which had cost her the game.

"Is something the matter Morgan?"

"You don't even really have to ask dad." Morgan's bitterness at the last word removing all doubts.

"You're still upset I haven't wed your mother yet?" Robin replied, restraining an aggravated sigh, as he put the chess pieces away.

"It's not just that, you haven't even looked for her hardly. I want to ensure I don't just disappear into ether."

"Miriel said that was a scientific impossibility."

The normally emotionally astute tactician had chosen the wrong time to be logical.

"Even still, you had me in a future where Grima wrecked the damn world and now you're the dragon conquering hero and suddenly you don't want to have kids?" Morgan looked hurt as she finished her sentence.

"Morgan…"

"I just worry that all the cute shepherds will be taken and, you'll settle for some nasty noblewoman instead and then I will really have no happy memories of a mother." She finished, letting her insecurities slip in. She knew one of the women her father worked countless hours and days with had to be her mother, and it was as much curiosity as it was crippling fear that motivated her this morning.

Before Robin could contest the point about 'cute shepherds' there was a loud rap on the door of his office.

"Robin, its Lucina and it's urgent, may I come in?"

Morgan mouthed the words cute shepherds again, and her father rolled his eyes and went to open the door.

"Of course, come in Lucina, what seems to be the trouble? Brigands on the border, Feroxi tariffs, Valmese agricultural policy, Owain or?"

"More important. It's my sister!"

"Did she fall off her mount again in training?" Morgan inquired.

"I wish it was that tame, she's getting married!"

Morgan splashed herself full in the face with the water she thankfully hadn't heated yet for tea and Robin raised an eyebrow, although Morgan could see his hands clench.

"She's a 20-year-old Princess of Ylisse, it's common for the second born to marry first according to my literature." Robin responded with an evenness of tone that put the hairs on the back of his daughter's neck on end. Something was up.

"No, you don't understand Robin."

"I'm pretty sure he knows more than both of us about this sort of stuff Lucy have you seen his library? Also, is elderberry tea fine?" Morgan quipped.

Lucina shot Morgan a wry smile acknowledging the joke and that the tea was fine before continuing "She's betrothed to Brady! They hate each other, all for the sake of allies on the royal council rather than whiners. Robin, you have to do something to convince my father that this is wrong!"

Robin briskly got up from his desk on that note, swearing audibly about the time before turning to Lucina and addressing her. "I understand your concerns for Cynthia Lucina, but I am a tactician, not a love counselor. Nor am I going to talk to your father about the bloated hellscape known as the royal council without being spoken to first. I'm afraid I am out of my depth with these matters." he said ignoring his daughter's fake cough concerning Pegasus shit.

"I apologize for being brusque, but I actually have to go see your sister's Pegasus knight brigade. I owe Cordelia some analytics about the performance of her knights." At that Robin departed the office, looking harassed.

Lucina felt her shoulders slump and her head turn towards the ground reflexively when a hot cup of tea was thrust into her view by Morgan.

"Don't be sad Lucy, we can work this out."

"Your father just said he wouldn't intervene."

"Who said anything about the old man? I think we can help each other here."

"How so Morgan?"

"You know your sister is actually really good friends with my dad right? He lets her hang in here all the time talking about tactics and indulging her ideas about heroism. I think the only thing stopping him from asking her out on a romantic night culminating in my conception that she is Chrom's daughter."

"M-morgan! That's audacious of you to say!" Lucina blushed at the vulgar imagery, running through her head.

"But it actually makes a bunch of sense, because I have a sneaking suspicion my father's crush is not unrequited" Morgan countered, unperturbed.

"Well, I have to talk to my sister first about that…especially before anything as lewd as what you said happens with anybody bet it Gerome, Inigo, or or...your father. Wait a minute why am I humoring this?!" Lucina finished, still blushing.

"Because you trust my father far more than you trust Brady to make your sister happy. You know your father would listen to mine, you're a dear friend and know how badly not remembering my mother eats away at me."

"It's farfetched, there's no way my sister would have a crush and not tell me!"

"Does she know she's getting married yet?"

"No!"

Morgan hadn't expected that answer, and she was about to open her mouth with a plan B when Lucina tumbled onward, annoyance rising in her voice.

"If you have any reasonable ideas tell them to me and I mean no offense to you or your father, but I was hoping for a real solution, Miss Tactician."

Morgan nodded and the Crown Princess huffed as she departed, off to try and find her sister so she could break the news before her parents, against their orders and instructions.

She was halfway to the training area for Pegasus Knights when a blur knocked her on her butt.

"Cynthia wait!" Sumia's concerned voice rang out.

"Mother?" Lucina asked as loud as she could manage while disoriented without sounding rude.

"Lucina, are you okay?" another familiar female voice entered her dizzied conscious, this one belonging to the Commander of the Pegasus Knights and her mother's long time best friend Cordelia who stuck out a hand to help the stunned Princess up.

"Lady Cordelia, thank you. I'm winded, what just knocked me over?"

"That would be your sister…your mother and I were having tea when Robin came in with analysis reports I requested. Since your sister placed top of the charts, we called her into my office to give her an award. At which point your mother informed her that she is to be married." Cordelia's words were polite and the tone casual the Princess noted but she could sense (and empathize with) the irritation sheathed in them.

"I thought she would like to know she was going to have a royal wedding…" Sumia thought aloud, motherly concern drenching her voice.

"I'll go see if she's okay mother, maybe it's just shock." Lucina offered, praying the façade fooled both her mother and Cordelia or that Cordelia would play along.

"Maybe I should come with you.." Sumia began walking in the direction of her younger daughter's bedroom, not waiting for her eldest.

"That's probably not a good idea Sumia, you just surprised her with matrimony. Perhaps a sister's touch is best." Cordelia then placed a hand on her clumsy friend's shoulder, both to stop her walking progress and ensure she didn't trip over the air hovering dangerously close to the queen's shins. When Lucina made eye contact with Cordelia she realized Severa must have told her something last night. Quietly grateful, Lucina turned towards where Cynthia had thundered.

"Will you do that for your mother please Lucina? Explain to her that this is really important and heroic" Sumia suddenly felt much more unsure about the arraignment, her fingers grasping the air for flower petals that were not there or forthcoming.

"I will see her." Lucina responded, not bothering to acknowledge the manipulation attempt.

"Maybe Robin could help you with that great strategic mind of his Sumia, let's not pile it all on Lucina. It isn't her wedding." Cordelia suggested before the Queen of Ylisse, Naga bless her soul, stuck her foot farther into her mouth.

"Morgan says Robin knows all about wedding planning, he has many books on it at their house." Lucina remarked, grinning at Morgan's foolish comment from that morning before departed for her Big Sister duties, far away from the Tactician or her mother.

"Why in the name of Naga would Robin have a collection of wedding planning books?" Cordelia inquired after Lucina had gotten out of earshot.

"Well he does read _everything_ " Sumia reasoned.

"I suppose we'll have to ask him who the lucky woman is then eh?" Cordelia smirked, knowing silly gossip would get her friend's mind off her children if only for a little bit. While Sumia was distracted Cordelia reasoned she would also write a note to Severa to let her know that Lucina had been assisted in getting Cynthia's undivided attention.

…

Lucina knocked on Cynthia's door four times in rapid succession without getting so much as a whisper.

"Cynthia?"

"Go away!"

"It's Lulu. May I come in?"

"Fine."

Once Lucina had entered, she gasped audibly at the pitiful sight before her.

Cynthia's eyes were already quite red from crying which is what Lucina expected, but what really hurt her heart was that her younger sister's usual bubbliness and her infectious grin were instead replaced with a contorted sob.

"They hate me..."

"I'm sure there is a good reason for.." Lucina began to lie but Cynthia cut across.

"Pegasus shit!" Cynthia stood upright, with fury crackling off her before she started to wail.

"I'm sorry Lulu I didn't mean to yell at you!"

"It's okay, you're stressed."

"That doesn't mean I have to be Severa."

Lucina bit back a retort, figuring this wasn't the time to defend her girlfriend's temperament, not now when her sister was so fragile and scared.

"I just…this isn't romantic at all! Heroes are supposed to get married for love, Princesses don't marry some jackass because the king and queen have a friend who is a knight. They marry their savior! They get to know this person, they trust them, they get to go out in public and hold hands! They kiss each other's knuckles when they part and exchange come hither looks of longing when they can!"

With each passing descriptor Lucina felt herself getting more uncomfortable. This seemed way too well thought out. She knew Cynthia liked hero stories but this level of description and the shrill bitterness in her voice made it feel…personal. It also made her wonder whether she'd ever given Severa a come hither in public.

"Where did you read this story and decide it was the ideal Cynthia?"

"I didn't read it Lucy. I heard it." Cynthia retorted, her emotional exhaustion showing.

"Can you…tell me more about it?" Lucina inquired, feeling the discomfort replaced in small part by anticipation as to where this story would go.

"You're not making fun of me at a time like this are you Lucina?"

"No Cynthia, I want to know. It's like when we played as children…before mom and dad died in the future. It's your turn to be the Bard with a tale" Lucina offered another small smile before gently sitting down next to her sister on the plush royal bed.

Before continuing Cynthia hugged her sister close, nearly suffocating an unsuspecting Lucina in between her large breasts.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell."

…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Robin blinked down at the charts he had spent the better part of a week producing, unsure what nonsense he had just served as a front row witness to. Sighing with an ungodly cocktail of emotions on his mind he reflected on what had surely only been the past half an hour at most.

It had started innocuously enough, once he explained the calculations to Cordelia and what they meant the commander became engrossed in his work, only asking for clarification in two places.

"Why did you have Robin do all that work Cordy? You seem smart enough to do it yourself." The Queen of Ylisse and mutual dear friend Sumia had asked.

"It's not a matter of calculations Sumia, it's a matter of impartiality. I told my knights that their work was going to be evaluated by an outside observer for the Knight of the Season and that the winner would be awarded a brand-new Brave Lance. Since I monitor them every day, I would not count as impartial. Robin also set up the magical triggers to accumulate more data than a pair of eyes can alone" Cordelia replied to Sumia before turning her attention to the Shepherd's tactician turned statistician.

"So based on your calculations it's Cynthia who deserves this award Robin?"

"If that's who Subject Name: Bolganone is, then yes she had the highest score based on what you were looking for with those triggers. Her blocking ability with the lance is her most impressive trait."

"I'll go get her then." Cordelia then left her desk to go disrupt the end of practice.

"When she gets here, I'll have a surprise for her too Cordelia!" Sumia cheerfully added.

Robin didn't like the tone of Sumia's voice but rather than comment on it or ask what the Queen could possibly be planning he gathered his charts and began sorting through them based on which magic trigger they were associated with. He had just finished the blocking and one on one dueling charts when both Cordelia and the younger princess of Ylisse walked in the door. Though she had been working with her Pegasus all day in the warm Ylissean sun she still glowed with exuberance seemingly ready to burst into a song about enjoying life. Unfortunately for the tactician that wasn't the only thing threatening to spill over. Despite the bandages Robin knew she put on, Cynthia's breastplate was still struggling to contain her 'assets'. Rather than potentially get caught being lecherous, Robin instead looked up at Cynthia's face which resulted in locking eyes with the young lady he had just been ogling. Rather than blink or attempt to appear the least bit bashful she accepted the attention and began looking Robin over, making the tactician shift quietly in his chair. The joy that buzzed around the rest of her was present in her coffee-colored eyes which made Robin want to stare at them, drinking in the warmth all day, damn the consequences with Cordelia and Sumia once they figured out. At least that's what he was thinking before a flash of fear and pain sliced through Cynthia beautiful eyes and contact between his and hers was lost as she turned to face her mother.

It had been a perfect set up. The Commander had called to Cynthia immediately after she had finished corralling her Pegasus and neither she or her fellow knights had any doubts as to why. She had won one of her hearts desires, and having Robin there in the office waiting for her had been an unexpected but wholly welcome surprise, it would streamline things. Her mother was there too. She gazed at Robin, what should she address him as? My love? Lover? Dear Robin? Beloved? So many choices with which to make this her crowning moment, that was until her mother spoke.

"I am so proud of you Cynthia, between this and your upcoming wedding to Brady this will be one of the best weeks of your life."

It was as though somebody had hurled a Valflame into a flock of twittering songbirds, agony replaced ecstasy. Though nobody else could see it, Cynthia felt as though all the blood in her body was gushing through the hole her mother had unknowingly ripped in her heart.

"I am to marry Brady next week?" Cynthia queried whirling to face her mother, dropping the Brave Lance that only moments ago she was proudly examining.

"Yes dear, Sir Frederick and Maribelle's son. It'll be a royal wedding for you, aren't you excited?" Sumia questioned in turn, slightly confused about her daughter's lack of a smile at the news and the deadened tone of voice. Robin felt his stomach clench, he had known Cynthia wouldn't react well as soon as Lucina had told him about this. He didn't expect to have to watch a confirmation of the hypothesis.

"So that's it then…father is still struggling on the royal council, so you need to marry one of us off, and since I am second born I get to be the boar offered to the dragon?" Cynthia responded with an iciness that Robin had never heard once before. Judging by the look of discomfort of both Cordelia and Sumia's faces, this was new for them too.

"I-I assure you Brady is a fine young gentleman, you've known him nearly all your life both future and present. He plays the violin really well and I know you like that when your first child is on the way."

Robin looked up at Cordelia and they shared a silent grimace.

"Am I nothing but a strumpet to sell off to you!" Cynthia roared so loudly that Cordelia flinched, thankful her office was soundproofed. Sumia meanwhile sat dumbfounded at her daughter's anger.

"ANSWER ME MOTHER! Am I but a harlot to be pimped out for the Ylissean government's amusement! Was I only born to be a mare, sold off and bred!". By now the joy that threatened to escape her had been extinguished by tears and the melody of her movement replaced by tremors of rage. The Brave Lance pinged off the floor with each violent shake of Cynthia's feet.

Sumia continued to sit there as though Cynthia had bashed her on the head with a Shockstick while her daughter with angry tears boiling over onto her soft cheeks roared.

"I HATE YOU!"

Cynthia ran from the office as hard and fast as her legs could carry her, not stopping even after she hit something or someone with a thud, simply bouncing off mid sprint and continuing. No, no, no! This was all wrong, and she had to escape it.

Robin sighed to himself, done with his recollection quietly as the two older women re-entered the office, Cordelia quick to pick up the Brave Lance so the queen could not trip over it. For what felt like a decade to the perturbed tactician nobody spoke before Sumia finally broached what she and Cordelia had discussed in the hallway.

"So…Robin…we have it on good sources that you own a substantive amount of wedding planning books."

"You heard half correctly, Morgan owns a substantive amount of wedding books which she acquired from Libra when he was raising money for the Plegian orphanage."

"So that's where they all went." Cordelia remarked with a smirk.

"You can have them back if you want Cordelia." Robin offered dryly to which the Pegasus commander nodded no.

"Do you think Libra could help Cynthia accept this marriage Cordelia?" Sumia wondered hopefully.

"Sumia, I love you dearly and I understand your plight but can we leave my husband out of this for now?" Cordelia grumbled, pinching her nose. She had never been more glad her crush on Chrom had subsided than now, though she knew this was a really spiteful thing to have cross her mind.

"Are my ears burning or have you all been making reference to me?" Libra inquired as he opened the door to Cordelia's office pecking his wife on the cheek before handing her and Sumia a Vulnerary each for stress. A wordless glance at between Cordelia and Libra confirmed Severa had asked him to swing by.

Even now Robin noted, more than three years after their marriage it was apparent that Cordelia still loved Libra as passionately as on their wedding day. He could only hope to have a marriage like that, one full of compassion and mutual trust. One that would satisfy Morgan's longing for a mother figure she could remember. One that wouldn't lose him his best friend, job, and head in that order.

"Robin, would you like this last Vulnerary? I sensed a fracas and figure that we cannot have the Grandmaster Tactician down and out with a headache." Libra offered.

Robin shook his head no but gave Libra a look indicating that after this little tea party was done, he wished to see the monk in his own office to which Libra nodded in confirmation. Out of all the Shepherds, including Chrom, the War Monk was his closest confidant with personal issues and Naga knew he needed some advice.

"Hun, I finally figured out what happened to the wedding books we couldn't find last night when Severa told me about the wedding. You accidentally sold them for the orphanage fundraiser, but it's okay I forgive you and I know there in good hands." Cordelia kissed her mate's hand as he sat down with her, further exuding the cuteness that Robin desperately wanted in his own life.

"Whose capable hands are they in Cordy?" Libra responded, not wishing to make either Sumia or Robin uncomfortable with further kissing despite his impulse to do so.

"Morgan bought them." Robin answered, adjusting his sleeves.

"I didn't think you or her were engaged Robin.", the monk's eyes momentarily narrowed with curiosity as he spoke, but running his hands through his long blonde hair concealed this from the two women who were mesmerized by its shine even if they would never admit it.

"That's correct Libra, she just…really wants a mother an I have no desire to go looking for one at the moment." Robin sighed. Libra knew what strain his marital status put on his relationship with his daughter but because his wife and the Queen of Ylisse were present he chose not to ask further questions.

"Would you however be willing to help matchmake between my daughter and Brady though?" Sumia asked Robin hopefully, missing the exasperated look on Cordelia's face.

"I can't promise anything Sumia, but I will speak to her later I'm sure." Robin offered.

"That would be wonderful, thank you. For now, I must relay the information to Chrom that this proposal has…started off rather terribly." With that Sumia hugged Cordelia and departed, presumably to go do a flower fortune about this wedding plan.

"I should get back to work too, Robin since you will see Cynthia later can you give her this Brave Lance. She really did earn it."

"Of course Cordelia, Libra might we have a word about you reacquiring those wedding books in my office?"

"In a moment, Robin. Cordy comes first."

Before the Commander could protest Robin nodded and left the two alone.

"Severa sent you, didn't she?"

"Of course, she did. She was in a real huff about this wedding when she first came to help me clean the pews off this morning because it's apparently upset Lucina."

"To be honest Libra, I don't think this is a good idea either." Cordelia replied before taking a large swig of Vulnerary.

"I am a little surprised you didn't try and talk the Queen out of it."

Cordelia turned uncomfortably to her husband.

"I think she knows this won't work but I also know how desperate she and Chrom are with the Royal Counselors at the moment. If they keep things stalled any longer, people are going to starve."

"And Chrom doesn't have his sister's knack for politicking."

Cordelia nodded sadly, before asking the question bugging her the most.

"You aren't actually going to get those books back to help this shambles are you?"

"You're very clever my love." Libra cooed, unable to fib to his wife, but also not willing to tell her everything he knew. Cordelia seemed to pick up on this as well.

"I promise I will tell you as soon as I can Cordy."

Cordelia kissed Libra's lips, craving the softness.

"I know you will, even though you can't tell me now, I have faith you are doing the right thing Libra."

Libra gave one last smooch to his wife and headed towards Robin's office, knowing that this was going to be rough water to sail, even with his wife's confidence in him to boost his morale. Once Libra had traversed to the interior of the Tactician's office Robin put a small Thoron in the outside door handle which made it glow ominously. It had been Morgan's idea to ensure people wouldn't barge in.

"Will you take the Vulnerary now Robin?"

"Not a chance Monsignor, try this with me instead". Robin pulled out two crystal glasses from a small cupboard in the corner of his office along with a bottle of amber liquid, shaped like a wyvern, the liquid magically dispensing from the beast's mouth.

"It's Rosanne Dragon Whiskey, aged in oak barrels smoked by the ancient Wyverns of that region. Cherche gives me a bottle every time she comes."

"I see, it's quite expensive then?" Libra asked as he sniffed the glass Robin had handed him before taking a small sip. Robin had taught him to like whiskey over the course of their many meetings, though he still wasn't sure he was supposed to drink because he was a Monk. He would ask Tiki at earliest opportunity.

"It smells like toffee, but it's got a nice maltiness to it when you sip it, I can understand the fondness. But you didn't ask me to your office just to drink whiskey. We've mentioned you have feelings of fondness for Cynthia before, but news of her impeding matrimony seems to have stricken a reaction from you."

Robin nodded "I feel as though I must tell somebody the whole story."

"I take it this is not something you wish to be gossiped about, and there are more details to share than you have previously with me."

"I knew I liked you for a reason Libra." Robin smiled as he took a sip of his drink, gathering his nerves for the arduous tale.

"Before you start telling me this new information Robin, I was under the impression you had been quite chummy for almost as long as she has been with the Shepherds."

"You are right Father."

Libra scowled at the honorific, but knew Robin meant no snark with it and asked a question he had been holding on to since Robin had first approached him in a cold sweat demanding a meeting.

"When did you cross the bridge from being friends to looking at her…differently. Before the fall of the Fell Dragon?"

"No, this started intensifying when I was asked to do that analysis work for Cordelia."

"So about six months ago, Robin?"

Libra needed to make sure he was gauging the situation correctly and for that to happen he needed information, even this bit which he already knew. Elsewhere in the Castle, Cynthia was spinning near identical yarns to her sister although unlike Robin, there was an element of anonymity to the Princess's tale. She wasn't ready to tell Lucina just how intense her feelings for Robin were, his name, or just how close they had become.

 **Flashback One**

Work was slow in September in Ylisse but despite that Cordelia, Commander of the Pegasus Knights was determined to work her troops extra hard so they would not be too slow on the perilous winter patrols against Brigands who loved to strike around the winter festivals for food, drink, and presents. The best performer as evaluated by an independent analyst would receive a brand-new Brave Lance and more than anything, Cynthia wanted to win that Lance.

"It's a weapon befitting a hero, but first I have to earn it!". The junior Princess of Ylisse saluted herself in the changing rooms as she prepared to mount for a day's drills with her faithful steed, Whirlaway. There was an extra pep in her step for reasons unrelated to competing for a world-class weapon too. After training she had made arraignments to meet with Robin to talk strategy. Cynthia giggled to herself thinking about it. At first recruitment by the Shepherds, she loved to charge headlong into battle without thinking, trying to kick as many enemy butts as possible. However, after a particularly harrowing battle in which Morgan saved her life twice the junior tactician suggested Cynthia spend some time learning how to attack more sensibly from her father Robin. Given that Cynthia had found Robin dashing since she had met him but never had a real chance to speak to him before, she agreed.

At first it was rather difficult because it felt like lessons at school again, particularly with Robin's fondness for using a chalkboard to illustrate formations while going on about exploiting space. Gradually the material began to stick and it became Cynthia's de facto job to save people from bad spots on the battlefield. This maturity led to Robin lavishing her with praise which made her heart thump with delight and fueled her fantasies in which she and him were not just student and teacher. Since they had defeated Grima and were no longer in a perilous state of warfare the strategy meetings had taken on a more relaxed tone which meant Cynthia's mind had time to wander to other things; like Robin who had proven himself to be every bit the hero Cynthia had hoped. She enjoyed watching him think and say something serious one minute, and then make a wry comment to Morgan the next. Her fanciful crushing had bloomed into full-blown infatuation, and she was going to tell him about it today. She giggled again before mounting her Pegasus and breezing through training.

When Cordelia finally blew the whistle to signal impending sunset Cynthia was much sorer and sweatier, but she was happy. After a quick shower she changed into a more comfortable and informal gown so she could go visit Robin and Morgan in relative comfort. She practically bounced on her way to the office, wondering how but feeling confident she could tell Robin her feelings today, and knocked on the door with such enthusiasm she may have busted the door had Robin been slower to answer.

"Hey Cynthia, how was training?"

"It was great Robin, I think I did really well. I'm sure that if training continues like this until spring, I'll get the lance that the commander promised to award!"

Robin couldn't help but smile when Cynthia was around, her big brown eyes shining with a convivial light to them, that he alternatively wanted to bottle up and keep for himself on sad days while understanding that such joy is meant to be shared.

"Where's Morgan?" Cynthia wondered, musing about whether Robin would let her brush his long purple hair while they waited for her and deciding it would probably be best to not say anything about a crush in front of Morgan just yet.

"She's out for the evening with Nah and Gerome." Robin responded, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Oh?"

"It's okay, she doesn't particularly want to be around me."

"Aw, but you and Morgan are so happy to be around each other most of the time, playing chess, practicing tomes, and solving all of Ylisse's problems."

"Except for one. She gets frustrated with me every so often because she doesn't remember her mother and she thinks I am not trying to help her. Today is one of those days."

"Well I could be her mother!" Cynthia blurted before she could restrain the impulse, visions of wrapped herself in Robin's lap tempting her subconscious, before she remembered she hadn't told him she had a crush yet. Motherhood was a bit farther down the road than that but she supposed even though it was unorthodox it would at least get the conversation started.

Robin blushed at the suggestion. "Cynthia I appreciate the offer but I think it goes beyond the simple stuff of having a female confidant."

"I know, she wants a mother." Cynthia repeated, more confidently as she closed the distance between her and the tactician and without fully explaining herself, which she realized in hindsight was very unheroic. She couldn't take the suspense, the golden opportunity Morgan had unknowingly presented her, and she kissed him on the lips, cornering him between the bookshelf, the wall and his desk. To her surprise Robin accepted the contact without pushing her away.

"Cynthia, I am way too old for you." Robin whispered, stunned. He'd always thought Cynthia was cute sure, but as his best friend's daughter he had always regarded her as way out of bounds. If she hadn't initiated this conversation with the subject of baby-making and immediately throwing personal space out the window he supposed later that his response would have been way more coherent.

"I am twenty-one, your what thirty? Besides you're a highly respected hero of the realm, and truth be told I think you'd make a very handsome husband." Cynthia countered before kissing him again, this time on the cheek.

"But you're the daughter of the Exalt Cynthia" he hissed, not taking steps to stop the contact. It had been so long since he had been with a woman. But this wasn't right, this was Chrom's daughter, and if someone walked in…

"So what?"

"I don't think Chrom would appreciate his tactician, courting his daughter."

"Daddy wouldn't care, he trusts you with my life on the battlefield surely he could trust you with me in a more intimate setting. It's not like I haven't been kind of obviously crushing on you"

Robin felt like he was drowning at Demon's Ingle. Not only had Cynthia cornered him and started kissing him, she had also admitted feelings for him, offered to marry him, and had tactically cornered him with her argument thus far except for one very important detail.

"It's against the law for me to marry you Cynthia!"

"Huh?" Cynthia was broken from her trace, which was excellent for Robin because her hand had gotten dangerous close to his trousers.

"As a second born royal child of Ylisse, you are bound to marry a suitor of noble blood by the Code of the Exalted Bloodline which was put into place after Marth…"

"So, it has nothing to do with you not wanting to date me and everything to do with an antiquated law." Cynthia huffed, her first kisses feeling wasted now.

"Cynthia…" Robin started, his confusion at what the hell was happening plastered to his face. He had enjoyed what she was doing, but regardless of how fond he was for her even Cynthia must have understood that a sudden proposition like this was jarring.

"No, it's okay Robin I understand, but will you make me a couple promises?" Cynthia asked with a half remorseful sound in her voice. She had rushed it, hust like she used to on the battlefield when she'd get stuck in the mud, but maybe she could still find a space and a slower way to tell him how much she liked him.

"What are they?"

"Can we still hang around each other…because I really do like spending time with you."

"Yes I can do that Cynthia," Robin replied his face less flush now, though his confusion was still evident.

Cynthia mentally congratulated herself on the first part of this gambit working, because in her definition kissing would totally be allowed when they were alone, and she hugged the tactician close the visions of snuggles again blooming. When they snuggled she would tell him everything.

"Thank you, um can we go flying sometime? We made plans to last week before I you know…kissed you."

"Sure we can, even though that happened I assure you nothing will change in our friendship." Robin offered, with a sincerity Cynthia normally found endearing. Today it was disappointing. Though she had been clumsier than a newborn horse, how much clearer could she have made it that she didn't want to be just friends?!

"Cool, I finally got my night flying permits approved and there were a couple places I wanted to go with you."

"Then it's a date." Robin said without thinking of how loaded that phrase would now be.

"Cool, I'll pick you up on Friday night then!" Cynthia snuck one last kiss in before bounding out of the room, chuckling at Robin's verbiage.

Robin lay awake long after he would have ordinarily that night. How long had Cynthia harbored those sorts of feelings for him? Why didn't he push her away when she started kissing him? Why had he enjoyed it so much? Just loneliness? Feeling her lips on his was more refreshing than a chilled beer, it had made his stomach do a flip, and even though he had been confused and trying to talk her down from it, he had done partly because of the chance somebody could have walked in.

" _As well as to hopefully deny to yourself how right it felt"_ snickered a small, impish voice in his mind.

Robin grimaced, and rolled onto his back trying to put this stuff out of his head, but instead his mind's eye was back in his office with Cynthia. He was tousling her hair which smelled citrusy. He was about to go in for a kiss himself when he jerked out of the fantasy. He sighed, whether her feelings for him were real or a fleet of fancy she had certainly lodged herself in his brain.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

 _Present Day_

"And what happens next Cynthia and why do the Pegasus Knight and the lonely Widower not have names?" Lucina wondered. Cynthia hadn't wanted to say tactician because that would have been obvious, and there were to her knowledge no widowers among the Shepherds for Lucina to draw evidence from. Since she had fibbed and said she had heard this story, the anonymous Pegasus Knight made the fib more robust.

"The story isn't over yet Sis, I will remember your questions for the end though."

"Right, I apologize. Can you continue after I get something from the kitchen for us to snack on?"

Cynthia nodded, her stomach grumbling loud enough for Lucina to hear as she left the room and headed downstairs towards the kitchen where Sumia was waiting expectedly. While she was left alone Cynthia wondered to herself whether starting more straightforward with Robin would have made her current predicament impossible. She thought of Morgan and she felt if possible, more confused. She'd never taken the time to explain herself to the younger tactician. How in blazes were you supposed to tell someone close to your own age that you were in love with their dad? She hated time-travel.

"How is she?" Sumia queried.

"Cynthia is still venting to me but she's hungry and frankly I could use a snack too."

"So that means I should stop worrying about it like Cordelia said?"

"If that's what the Commander said mother, it's probably a good idea." Lucina was starting to be unable to hide her exasperation with her mother today.

"Should I tell Maribelle and Frederick?"

"No for the love of Naga…apologies for the blasphemy mother. But no, you shouldn't, there's already enough stress in this situation without getting his parents involved."

"Right…Sorry Lu, I just really want this to work because your father has been so stressed by these Royal Councilmembers."

"I understand that, which is why I think you should go see father and check up on him." Lucina responded, wanting nothing more than not to see either her mother or father right now.

"Present and accounted for." A tired male voice greeted.

"Hello father" Lucina greeted not bothering to hide the exasperation from her voice given the situation he had created for poor Cynthia.

"Where's Cynthia?" Chrom asked Sumia.

"Well about that…"

"She's upset about her impending wedding to a man she doesn't like, and I am trying to be the helpful big sister." Lucina interjected, locking a gaze of disgust with her father who flinched.

"Oh…well Brady isn't taking it well either. Apparently, he told his mother that he wasn't interested in marriage and that he wants to go on to be a concert violinist…which as you could imagine got him an earful." Chrom shifted uncomfortably under his oldest daughter's gaze.

"Well isn't that peachy then."

"Lucina, there's no need to be curt about it. Maybe we should go see our youngest Sumia."

Lucina's temper was about ready to explode, and it would have had a different female voice not rang out.

"You're not going anywhere King of not eating!"

Lucina was never more relieved to see Aunt Lissa unhappily walk towards Chrom and stick her pointer finger right into the center of his armor.

"L-Lissa! But Cynthia is…"

"In need of some proper girl time. Isn't that right?"

Lucina nodded, not so secretly enjoying seeing her father get some of his comeuppance.

"Emmeryn is rolling in her grave right now, look at you! Peace in the realms, and yet you still work through lunch. You will eat if I have to lock you in the kitchens."

"Lissa you don't understand the wed-"

"Maribelle is my best friend Chrom, don't you think I know the details already? Less talky more eating." Lissa then bum-rushed her bewildered older brother deeper into the kitchens because Exalt of Ylisse or not, he was still her older brother to nag and love leaving Sumia and Lucina alone again for a moment.

"I did make plans to spend time with Cordelia and Libra this evening Lucy, I promise I am listening to you."

Lucina mentally noted that if she was really listening, she would listen to her youngest who didn't wish to be married off. Perhaps the weight of the crown did make people dim.

"It will be taken care of mom, I'm sorry I haven't been particularly supportive. I just want what is best for my little sister and I know that is what you want too." Lucina hugged her mom, knowing that even if they disagreed on this, she still would rather have a mother than not. As Sumia left and Lucina went to the kitchens focusing on that comfort which reminded her of another conversation this morning.

"Morgan." Lucina mouthed to herself as she grabbed some bread, cold cut boar, pomegranate, and some Shepherd's Cheese. She would ask her sister about Robin after she was done telling this odd romance story where the characters had no names. Not because she thought Morgan's claim had too much merit, but someone had to have put this weird story into Cynthia's head. She got back to her sister's room with plates for them both but not before a member of the kitchen staff successfully pressured her into accepting a bottle of seltzer.

"So where was I?" Cynthia asked after she had graciously consumed her food and half a glass of the bitter bubbling liquid.

"The Pegasus knight had coerced the Lonely Widower into riding a Pegasus with her at night. The widower's daughter was unhappy and the widower was letting his inhibitions hold him back because the knight's father employed him in some way. Sounds like something that would happen at an aristocratic manor." Lucina recalled. Cynthia was relieved Lucina didn't seem to be catching on yet.

"Well there's much more."

 **Flashback Two**

That Friday arrived like a blur for Robin, the kisses he had exchanged with Cynthia seared onto his brain. He knew better than to think he should do anything but forget but forgetfulness wasn't his strong suit. Her lips had fit on his so well, and her body was supple, yet athletic in ways that made the tactician shudder at the possibilities, the fantasy of the first night reoccurring with little provocation. Cynthia too was imagining it on a loop though unlike the tactician she welcomed it.

"She's Chrom's daughter, get a grip on yourself. It's just going to be a Pegasus ride." He repeated to himself running his hands through his violet hair.

Unusually for a heavy paperwork day in Ylisse, sunset arrived fast and although Robin was grateful for the perceived rapidity of the otherwise dull day he could feel his pulse quickening in anticipation. At precisely 5:03 PM, Cynthia arrived at his office, not even bothering to curb her excitement enough to knock on his door.

"How're you today master tactician?"

"I'm alright Cynthia" he mumbled, feeling awkward.

"Then why the frown? You look like you're going to keel over with stress, perhaps a backrub is in order."

"No thanks I am fine." Robin knew that despite his desires, the less Cynthia touched him the easier this excursion would be.

Cynthia frowned, knowing Robin was only being shy because of their interaction earlier in the week.

"Robin, I am not upset with your reasoning for not being more enthusiastic about me mothering Morgan…but could you find it in your heart to not worry about that?"

Robin sighed, looking into Cynthia's eyes and knowing instantaneously that surrender was not a question of anything but timeliness.

"Fine…can we get a couple of things straight first? You did spring this on me kind of sudden."

Cynthia's frown intensified "Well, I do apologize for startling you, that wasn't polite of me particularly given the subject is me liking you romantically."

As though she could see his thought patterns like one of his chalk illustrations she continued.

"My feelings are genuine, I don't know why the suggestion that we be more than friends is so shocking to you. Think about how often I hang around you."

"I just thought you wanted to learn how to be a smarter knight."

Cynthia rolled her eyes.

"Of course, I want to be a better knight! But seriously, do you not remember that our first interaction was you dashing into trouble with those long locks of yours flowing as you thwarted extreme danger. You caught my eye as soon as I saw you Robin. You're also a hero and you know how I am with that silly stuff."

"It's not silly."

"See! And you say stuff like that sincerely. How am I not supposed to be in love with you?" Cynthia exclaimed, her arms outstretched with exasperation.

"I do like you as a friend Cynthia but you're a princess and I am a friend of your father and because your dad is the King of the Halidom I have to be very careful about how we interact."

"So if Tharja offered to get pregnant with your child it wouldn't be an issue. That's not fair, we're both adults here."

"Cynthia I…"

"You know I am not bequeathed to any man, so what's the harm in kissing me? You seemed to enjoy it". Cynthia finished her retort praying that the older man would fold to her whims.

Robin sighed and it was then that Cynthia knew she had him at least for the short term.

"Just promise me this Cynthia, that you won't judge me for agreeing to this while you are unbound."

"Of course I won't Robin! I suggested it. And I promise I will keep elaborating on my feelings for you." The Pegasus knight kissed his cheeks and hugged him tight.

Cynthia then continued "Now about that ride…"

 _Present Day_

"Forgive me Robin but these incidents both happened six months ago, I fail to see how they are directly connected to your current problem."

"Because Libra, in spite of everything I tried to tell her, I couldn't say no when she asked me if I wanted to go out and watch the stars after riding out of the city. After that I couldn't stop myself from kissing back when she came to the office that day forward, sometimes she would corner me, other times she'd plop right into my lap and cuddle with me while we read heroic stories and analyzed them for battle tactics. She'd wax poetic about how great she thought I was and I let it go to my head. I let her wrap me around her finger. Now that the relationship we have is being threatened by external forces, I can't bear the idea of losing it. I should not have been so foolish."

"Affection often makes enemy of logic, Robin."

Robin offered Libra a refill, and when the Monk declined, he refilled his own glass. He had barely reinstituted the magic stopper when he downed the drink, shuddering. Libra grimaced.

"I didn't realize she came to you crying when I disappeared after defeating Grima."

"She did. She told me you were the one true hero she ever met. Perhaps even then she knew her feelings were what you have seen."

Libra waited for Robin to lash out in his state of nervous tension, but the Tactician merely nodded his head understanding that the confidentiality was a requirement of being a monk.

"At first, I thought I was lusting after her, but the way she sings, smiles, and makes me laugh Libra. It's unique to any friendship I've ever had."

"She says the same about when you give her compliments. You have more to tell me yes?"

"One more thing yes. Remember when Sumia and Cordelia both caught the flu around the time I needed a Pegasus ride to Regna Ferox last month to negotiate with the Khans about extending our trade and friendship pact?"

"How could I forget? You, Cynthia and Vaike were the only shepherds who didn't catch it. Even Chrom and I had to call in sick."

"Exactly, so Cynthia volunteered to be my escort to fly into Ferox, however because the weather was so bad…"

While Robin was proceeding far more directly, in an effort to conceal her identity more thoroughly, she was mentioning this stormy ride while also peering back into the past.

"The knight was accosted by a foul tempered spinster, jealous of her orange garment…"

 **Flashback Three**

It was just Robin's luck that literally every Pegasus knight in Ylisse was sick except for the one he had a whirlpool of feelings concerning right before a major diplomatic visit.

"This visit is too important to put off Robin, and I am not leaving my wife here feeling so ill." Chrom coughed as he finished, the round the clock caregiving clearly sapping his strength too.

"But Chrom, this meeting requires the signature of the Exalt."

"Unless I hand you this paper authorizing you to sign in my steed."

Robin sighed, before he realized that this could be his chance to tell Chrom about the fact that his youngest daughter was taking him on unauthorized late-night Pegasus rides, that she had attempted to seduce him in his office. That this whirlpool of tension could be drained if he spoke up. Sure, Cynthia wouldn't be happy, but it was best for the realm if he did so. Their interactions had become more and more brazen. Twice she had accosted him in the castle library and began kissing him, the second of these being mere feet away from where Sumia was browsing. Every time they passed eachother in the corridor they brushed hands, neither one of them sure who was initiating. The forbidden nature of these interactions and Robin's growing suspicion that he was indeed beginning to fall in love with the junior princess was starting to take a toll. He had stopped going to some meals, so he would not have to endure the strain of Cynthia rubbing her hand quietly against his arm. Nights were spent at his desk so he wouldn't run into her on the grounds and end up flying to a discreet meadow to have her melt into his arms.

It had been during one of these adventures on a weekend, the last warm one before all the snow hit, where Robin had been most tempted to break one of the 'rules' of his and Cynthia's covert canoodling. It was a rule he was sure Cynthia hated as much as if not more than formal ball events; nothing more intense than kissing. It had been his idea to state this idea out loud about a month after Cynthia's initial advances because she was quite fond of undoing his belt and it was disconcerting him. She had nodded when he said it, but whether or not she intended to listen was a mystery to him. As was how long they could keep this secret.

Cynthia had been wearing a short orange dress that day, figuring that as the last truly hot Saturday for months, she could afford to show some skin. She didn't anticipate as she began her well versed sneak to the Pegasus stalls that she would run into people, figuring everyone who could would be outside the castle. This had been a miscalculation, as she had barely gone down the first flight of stairs, gripping the rail so as not to trip on the red velvet of the carpet, when she heard someone call her name.

"Oh! Hi Severa."

"Where in the world are you going dressed like that?"

She really should have been prepared for such a question, the dress was short enough to catch some eyes and although that was the point, there was really only one set she had meant to catch. Severa watched her, unimpressed.

"Does your sister know you're going out looking like this?"

"No? Why would it be her business?"

"Because dummy, you're the junior Princess"

Severa put some extra emphasis on the last syllable.

"And you can't walk around looking like a floozie"

Severa knew she had said the wrong thing. Before she could apologize Cynthia puffed up, annoyed.

"Maybe I have a hot date! Maybe you and Lucy both could use one so you wouldn't be so damn judgmental about what I choose to wear!"

She stormed down the stairs without another word, leaving Severa both embarrassed and unsure whether Cynthia had been lying or not. Cynthia got down to the Pegasus stalls where her mother was just landing with Cordelia. Dreading more commentary about her outfit she decided it was best to talk to them about what had happened upstairs, rather than sneaking around and tripping.

"Heya Mom, Hello Commander."

The older women turned to her as they finished stabling their mounts.

"Getting some extra…practice in?"

Sumia trailed off, noticing her daughter's attire.

"Nope! Just coming down to brush Whirlaway."

"Why do you have your riding shorts on then?"

Internally cursing that Cordelia was even more observant than Severa, Cynthia was nonetheless prepared this time.

"Force of habit."

Cordelia nodded, not entirely satisfied with the explanation, but before she could further probe Sumia spoke again.

"Sorry dear, we'd love to stay and chat but we've got to hurry. Maribelle invited us for tea. You're welcome to join us if you-"

Sumia slipped in the dirt and landed on her butt with a soft thud.

"No thank you mother, I just wanted to spend some time with Whirlie."

"Its an all ladies event, so you wouldn't have to change."

Thinking of Severa's earlier remark Cynthia grimaced and nodded no again. Cordelia helped her friend up and they began walking to the kitchens.

"You know Cordy, I worry about her. She's usually much more social without us asking. Lately she seems less interested."

"I've noticed that too, she's spending a lot less time packing up chatting with the other knights. Granted she's also training extremely well."

"Usually Chrom and I are so busy, I'm afraid we're losing touch with both of our adult daughters."

"I think that's an overreaction Sumia."

They entered, hearing Severa whisper to Lucina "and it was so short Lucy, you could see her breasts about to pop out."

"Definitely an overreaction." Cordelia mused to Sumia and the Queen looked less flummoxed. They quickly became so engrossed in the tea, which in addition to the titular beverage featured a small army of tiny sandwiches, scones, and cakes. While the other female Shepherds of Ylisse munched and gossiped, Cynthia flew to her and Robin's usual spot in the meadows just outside Ylisstol where the sheep which Chrom named the Shepherds after grazed. Robin had taken note of where they wouldn't be to prevent overgrazing, and this is where Cynthia and he spent their moments with eachother primarily. He was waiting there, wearing a white shirt and beige pants engrossed in a book that was in a language Cynthia couldn't read.

"Did you take fashion tips from Donnel?"

He looked up, smiling at Cynthia.

"You're dressed pretty enough for the both of us."

To Robin's surprise, Cynthia looked away from him as she dismounted.

"What's wrong."

Cynthia told him about her encounter with Severa.

"That was rude. You look resplendent."

"Use words I know, you dork."

"It means, attractive and impressive through being richly colorful or sumptuous."

Cynthia blushed, knowing Robin was sincere.

"Thank you…"

She snuggled up to him, feeling her worries ease away. They lay there in silence for a few minutes. Robin, absentmindedly stroked Cynthia's exposed thigh, stopping at the hem of her riding shorts. He was about to descend when Cynthia held the hand dancing on her skin.

"You can go higher if you want.." she whispered, as if anyone could hear them.

"You could touch me anywhere you wanted."

"T-this is okay for now Cynthia."

But in that moment, Robin ached to follow her suggestion, to stroke up her thighs and to cup the heavy, rounded breasts, which were being shown liberally by her orange dress. He would ask her to wear it again when it got warm. Should this last.

…

"Robin? Are you alright? Hello?"

This was his chance to set himself free of the awkward arrangement, a chance for him to try and look for a wife rather than feel bounded to a woman he thought he could not have. It was a chance…for him to break a sweet girl's heart! What was wrong with him?!

"Robin! Are you okay?"

The tactician snapped back to the present.

"Huh? Oh yes I am fine Chrom, just going over what I packed in my head."

"Excellent, can you do that while walking and not spacing out? Sorry to be curt but even standing here heightens your chance of getting ill. I also don't want my daughter flying in a blizzard."

"Right, wouldn't want that." Robin responded focusing on the words _my daughter_ trying to quell his anxieties. Sure, Cynthia had him pretty much as a de facto boyfriend, but she wouldn't push the envelope while on official Ylissean government business? Robin was convinced she wouldn't as he brought his pack out to the Pegasus stables where the woman fluttering through his thoughts was fastening snow gear to a chestnut colored mare.

"Ready Robin?"

"Yeah, sorry I was just getting last minute paperwork from Chrom."

Cynthia nodded, oblivious to Robin's internal torment as they both mounted the Pegasus, although she did notice how little contact Robin was allowing himself with her.

"Robin, it's going to be cold you'd be wise to huddle closer."

"I'll be okay Cynthia, thank you though."

Unfortunately for the tactician, it appeared that the Pegasus Knight was correct from the moment they took off. Robin gulped as the icy winds thrashed his skin, despite none of it being exposed through his standard cloak. Nevertheless, his pride kept him from giving in and pulling Cynthia closer. He knew if he let that happen, he would have to bear the smell of her shampoos and perfumes which even in the hellish conditions gave his nose a tease of chocolate smell (she had switched after Robin had remarked how much he loved Sumia's chocolate pies). When they finally arrived at the gates of Khan Flavia and Basilio's fortress Robin was shivering like a leaf which somehow had Thoron coursing through it.

"I'll go meet with Basilio and Flavia and explain our unusual travel situation, you follow Raimi to your quarters," Robin gurgled in his half-frozen state.

Rather than protest the tactician's hubris Cynthia followed the heavily armed Feroxi knight towards a staircase leading inside from the stables.

"So Princess Cynthia, I take it Exalt Chrom is unavailable."

"Yes ma'am, my mother is ill, and he wants to take care of her. Why? Is Robin less credible?"

"No, Your Majesty certainly not, the reason I ask is that your father is not the only thing unavailable. Rather than let our poorer peasants freeze to death while their homes are fortified for winter, we house them in the Castle for a few days which means rooms are in short supply. You and Robin will have to share a room and a bath. Is this alright? If not, we can double room some peasants."

"Their lives are already difficult enough right now, let them rest. I know Robin won't mind."

"As you wish your majesty." Raimi then handed Cynthia a key to her and Robin's room before marching off to tend to other business.

"A hot bath would be nice." Cynthia noted to herself as she entered the space and found the bath, reminding herself that stewards would be bringing her and Robin's belongings later.

"I don't like being lazy but since Robin didn't huddle for warmth, I feel like my tits are about to freeze off! I can indulge in a hot soak while he does official nonsense. And work up my nerves." With that Cynthia stripped herself of her uniform, and started the water waiting for it to warm.

…

"Greetings Robin, where is Chrom?" came the bellow of Basilio.

"The queen is sick Basilio, the Exalt sent me in his steed."

"Ignore the Oaf, Robin. As far as the _ruling_ Khan is concerned your signature on the dotted line is good enough." Flavia entered.

"Is there anything you wish to renegotiate?" Robin queried, attempting to disguise his relief.

"Not at all Robin. If there was one of us would have told you when we sent the original renewal request." Flavia responded.

"It's not the Feroxi way to dawdle with this sort of stuff, we just like to have it in writing in case we have to kick some ass." Basilio added.

"Well said Oaf. I'll go fetch the treaty."

Flavia bounced off leaving Basilio and Robin alone.

"So, unless you've skimped your good chum Basilio on an invitation I take it you still aren't married?"

"No, I am not…why?"

"Oh, don't look so distressed with me boy, I know I've told you this before but you're wound up so tight it's a wonder your arse still hasn't exploded after these years of peace. Pretty soon all of those lovely ladies in the shepherds will be off the market."

"Have you been talking with Morgan lately Basilio?"

"Yes, and I can understand her plight. Seeing her father, who is not only the one who stopped the return of the Fell Dragon Grima but also the Master Tactician for the deadliest army the realm has ever seen waste his youth away like this. I mean good lord man have you ever had a woman before?"

Robin blushed at the question.

"Y-yes, a few times actually."

"And you thought you could let this happen without ol Basilio finding out?"

"She is married now, and it's not important." Robin bristled.

"She was in the army too I bet?"

Robin nodded, wondering what was taking Flavia so damn long.

"Can I at least get a name?"

Robin hesitated before whispering a name Basilio didn't quite catch.

"I'm old Robin, speak up."

"Cherche."

"The Wyvern Rider? Interesting, you know back in my heyday I loved a woman who could ride. Different animal though."

Robin grimaced at the lewdness of the Khan's words before Basilio continued.

"I figured you would have said that creepy dark mage to be honest with you Robin, so good job on out performing my expectations."

"Tharja is just a friend, she is married as well, and though I care for her deeply as a friend I am not attracted to her, despite her advances."

"Ordinarily I would bust your hide for that but given the subject, I'll leave you alone. So why not tie the knot with Cherche? You had to have liked her at least a little bit."

"She was engaged to our friend in Rosanne at the time, once he got his land's back there was no chance. Although I don't particularly think it's a very loving marriage."

"It's a shame when that happens, it's an even bigger shame when a stud like you gets beaten out for a fool like Virion. Are you not moving on because of heartache?"

"No.. My issue is I have once again sort of gotten involved with a woman I cannot be betrothed with. I cannot tell you her name, only that she is beyond my station."

"Robin, I say this as a friend but you literally worked with some of the most brilliant women in all of Ylisse and yet you somehow managed to fall for some prissy noblewoman? I don't know what Morgan says to you but clearly you need Uncle Basilio's advice instead and it's simple. Find a nice dame soon or I will enlist Flavia to look for one for you because Morgan deserves better."

"That's not advice Basilio, that's a threat!"

"Robin, I'm only busting your balls. Assuming they haven't fallen off from lack of use!" The older man laughed deeply as Flavia came back.

"My apologies for whatever the Oaf may have said or done while I was looking around, I was confirming something with Raimi about your housing for the night, here is the treaty."

Robin delicately signed the short, sweet, and to the point document (even Feroxi legalese was direct) careful to dot the "i" in his name.

"Excellent, that's great diplomacy. Now here is your room key, Basilio will show you there. You're welcome to stay multiple nights, but I have a feeling Ylisse is a bit less chilly." Flavia bowed to him as she took the treaty back to where it belonged. With that Basilio and Robin trudged up the staircase to a room secluded from the rest of the castle, which after a numbing ride through the winter weather was welcome. Robin figured a hot bath was in order.

"Goodnight Robin, your stuff should already be in. Remember the Flavia threat." Basilio nodded as he left Robin to unlock the space.

The tactician rolled his eyes and unlocked the door, heading for the bath not noticing that in addition to his things, Cynthia's were also there including her clothes from that day. His mind was so one tracked towards getting into the steamy water that he himself undressed outside of the bathroom, thankful a servant had started the hot water and had put what smelled like an oatmeal soap to the water. He pulled back the curtain when he finally snapped out of his autopilot. Below him in the hot bathtub was Cynthia who was now staring up at him. Robin gulped as his eyes trailed down to her breasts, each of them looking too big to fit in either her hands or his with nipples the color of cherry blossom petals at the center of each. His eyes trailed further down her stomach, toned from years of working as a soldier, to the muscular thighs he had grown quite fond of caressing between which a there was nary a stray hair.

"Robin…" Cynthia finally spoke, the heat from the bath hiding her blush. This was the first time she had been naked around him.

"Cynthia…"

"Would you like to join me?"

He should have said no, run out screaming, demanded a change of room, anything besides nodding yes and allowing himself to submerge alongside her in the heat of the water. Robin hissed as the water hit his stressed muscles, and although he minded his distance, continued to look at the naked woman across from him.

Cynthia had never been more grateful for steam in her life because although she wanted to be Morgan's mom, she hardly imagined her first nude encounter with Robin would be in a hot bathtub on foreign soil. What made the steamy encounter more metaphoric and less literal is that she could feel his not so clandestine glances up and down her body, and she was returning the favor. The tactician was not naturally beefy like Vaike, Basilio, or some of the other men in the army, yet he wasn't scrawny like Donnel, Henry , or that egghead Laurent. No, Robin occupied a happy medium of musculature without looking like a suit of armor coated in flesh. She had felt the power of those arms when they had cuddled, had seen how he could move his legs when under siege from Risen. And now he was there, just a few feet across a bathtub, completely exposed. She eyed his member, which though not fully erect as far as she could tell, was still imposing enough to make her shudder at her own wonton fantasies.

"Would you like me to scrub you back Robin?".

The tactician nodded, grateful for the chance to turn away from the woman of his desires.

"I suppose they roomed us together for logistics reasons?"

"Yeah, that's right. I was just relaxing in the hot water. Would you like me to leave?"

"No, that's okay it was cold out there today, yet you flew well."

Cynthia puffed out her cheeks in indignation before delivering her reply. "It was your fault because you wouldn't touch me for some reason."

"Cynthia, we were flying on official business and.."

"You could have put your arms around me once we were out of the city Robin. Don't be silly. Did I do something to lose my cuddle privileges?"

"No Cynthia you didn't…I just…I don't know how I feel about this whole thing, even right now. I should have run as soon as I saw you nude."

"But you didn't."

"Because I know I can trust you Cynthia. I trust that you respect me well enough not to try anything rash and understand that even though we interact in physical ways, that this arrangement cannot last."

The response simultaneously filled Cynthia with pride and broke her heart at the same time. He really did honest to Naga like her. And he liked her a lot! But he wouldn't just let all the royal plop go, he still let it bind him. Still she supposed it was better than total rejection.

"Well we aren't in Ylisse tonight…so Ylissean law doesn't apply. Would you consider bedding me tonight as a woman?"

"Cynthia, you know I can't say yes to that! What would I tell your father? Your Mother? Your sister?"

The princess wanted to shout at the tactician that the correct answer was be with her as a lover. However, despite the inferno engulfing most of her stomach and her heart fluttering like a wounded songbird she knew this was not the time or the place to push the issue. Especially given they were both still very much naked.

"I don't know Robin, maybe someday I will."

With that the tension melted somewhat and Robin gave Cynthia a grateful kiss on her cheek. They washed without further incident. Each was attempting to commit to memory as many details about the other's nakedness as they could but neither of them spoke again until they were both dried and in evening wear.

"Robin?"

"Yes Cynthia?"

"Are you mad at me for wanting to love make with you?"

"No, of course not."

Robin was surprised when Cynthia wrapped herself in his arms, not seductively but as if she was seeking comfort.

"I don't want you mad at me! Our relationship is too important to me for that."

"Shhh Shhh Cynthia. I'm not mad. I just…can't give you what you want in that way."

"What I really want is for you to love me Robin."

Before Robin could answer Cynthia had kissed him again because in her estimation, making out until her face hurt would be less painful than hearing Robin confirm her fear. She rolled on top of him as they kissed and he wrapped his arms around her middle. While she was desperate for his arms to be around her hips, Cynthia reasoned losing all contact privilege wasn't worth pushing the issue. But she would, Naga help her she would.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

 **Present Day**

"Don't stop now Cynthia! What happened next? Did the Pegasus Knight in the story ever get to be with her true love?"

"No, she didn't. She's quite sad about it."

"Oh…so you heard this from somebody else in your squadron? Somebody important to you?"

"Yeah."

With that, once again Cynthia started crying. Horrible, wretched, tears of absolute emotional suffering.

"I'll never get to love a man as beautiful as him because of this stupid arraigned marriage!"

Lucina was at a loss.

"Well…I'll see what I can do Cynthia to get this delayed at least…Maybe we can get it cancelled and you can I dunno…pursue more freely."

"What if I already have?"

Lucina was so struck by the question that she didn't fully process the implications.

"Well, I would hope that before you went chasing after a man you would tell me about him before you got involved. If you couldn't tell me about it, I would be very suspicious that you were being taken advantage of. I'm gonna go see if Morgan can help me, since Robin refused to do anything. I'll return our dishes."

Lucina left, and the names Morgan and Robin were left thudding in Cynthia's ears. She locked her door and began crying again. She had told her sister everything she could muster. What she had left out was stinging her insides like an angry nest of hornets. If she had known, then what she knew now she would have done it Regna Ferox. She would have been surer to tell Robin of her love. She would have told her father! She choked on her own thickening saliva shaking once more with anger. No sooner had she thought of her father than the man knocked on her door.

"Cynthia. It's your father. Can I come in?"

Cynthia didn't say anything, the hornets in her stomach were migrating into her lungs now. Her blood was hissing with anger as Chrom walked in.

"Your mother wanted me to check in on you."

"Did she?"

"She seemed to think you might…do something rash."

"Like marry someone off without asking?"

Chrom winced. In truth Sumia had begged him not to go disturb Cynthia but he couldn't help it. He needed Cynthia to understand what a bind he was in and that he didn't like doing this.

"Like run off."

Cynthia laughed, though if Chrom hadn't been looking at her, he would've assumed the sound came from Tharja.

"Cynthia, the legal stuff that is being held up right now could lead people starving. I know you and Brady don't really get along but think of it as, playing your role in helping the people."

Cynthia cackled mirthlessly, Chrom seriously wondered whether this was Tharja in disguise until his daughter spoke.

"Is that what you think of me!? Just a pawn! A common slut to chuck at one of your friend's children?! You have access to a huge library and the greatest mind Ylisse will ever see and you've folded this easily. I thought you were a leader father! But even though you have Robin to help advise you on things, you tried to be Aunt Emmeryn. Well guess what, it's only gone and broken my bloody heart! I hope you treat this timeline's Cynthia better!"

He lost his temper.

"Do you know how much Robin already does? Do you know how many of my functions that poor man already must handle!? How late he already works at his desk!? I can't make him do everything Cynthia I'm sorry I am not good enough for you!"

"GET OUT!"

Chrom did but not before he and Cynthia shared one final glance, both regretting their approach to this conversation, he for snapping at an already upset person, and her for not telling her father the truth, that she was in love with his best friend, she knew he would understand. She knew even though she said hurtful things, he really did care about her.

"Daddy wait!"

Chrom shut the door, gently ignoring her his pride too wounded by the Emmeryn remark to try and behave rationally. He would however speak to Robin in the morning before meeting the council. He only hoped his youngest daughter would be in a forgiving mood.

…

Lucina was about to leave the kitchen when somebody scared her out of her thoughts.

"Lucina, are you okay? You look shaken." Morgan's voice came.

"Don't scare me like that Morgan! But you are right, I am in a word shaken."

"Cynthia?"

"Yeah…she told me a really nutty story about love?"

"Do you blame her?"

"No, but I do have a request?"

"Shoot."

"Can you help me look through your dad's legal library to try and delay this? It was Sevvy's idea."

"Sure, but only if you admit my dad and your sister would be cute together. I'm kidding I'm kidding. For now."

"Let's just strategize how best to deal with _my_ father and knock this wedding nonsense off. I suppose we'll have to talk to Brady."

"Present." The cantankerous violinist nodded to Morgan and Lucina as he entered the kitchen.

"B-brady how much did you." The girls stammered in unison.

"Just that part where you need my help to stop the wedding, don't worry though yer majesty. I take no offense. Truth be told, Cynthia and I don't much like each other so if you can put me in a position where I don't have to be seen as part of the bad guy in an unhappy marriage I would be grateful."

Lucina and Morgan closed the distance between themselves and Brady and gave the man quite possibly the scare of his life when they both hugged him.

"We need a plan though, I suppose that's the advantage to having Morgan here." Brady continued after his brain reconnected with reality.

"Let's head to my father's legal library and see if there is a way for Chrom to void this nonsensical requirement all together, forget a delay." Morgan suggested. The other two nodded and the trio headed up to Robin's office and nearly getting hit by the door as Libra opened it from the other side.

"You know what you must do, I will pray for you in Naga's name Robin." The monk then exited seemingly unaware that he had nearly concussed three people as he headed off to find his wife and daughter. When the three entered the office, Robin seemed slightly disheveled and was taking deep breaths.

"Dad?"

"Hey Morgan, can you do me a favor?" Robin asked in a trance like state.

"Sure?"

"Can you lock up the office when you're done. I am headed home for the night." Her father replied, running his hands through his hair as though he was forgetting something.

"Sure thing..."

Robin handed Morgan his keys nodding to Lucina and Brady as he hustled out of the door, knowing what he had to do as thoughts swirled around his head along with all he had told Libra.

"Yer pop okay Morg?" Brady wondered as he began looking for a hint as to which bookshelf would have the legal books they sought.

"That was rather odd." Lucina agreed.

"I'm sure he's fine." Morgan hoped rather than felt.

"Here's the book we need" Brady interjected as he thumped a huge tome bound with a blue cover.

"What makes you so sure of that? We've hardly looked, and Morgan hasn't told us which bookshelf has what kind of books yet."

"Because yer Majesty, the title _**The Codes of Ylissean Aristocracy**_ sounds exactly like something Ma would say."

"We can debate Brady's logic later Lucy, for now I think this is a decent starting point."

"Let's just hope for Cynthia's sake that this book doesn't have a pretentious table of contents. I hate that prissy noble shit." Brady declared to nobody in particular.

"For someone who doesn't want to marry her, you sure seem invested in her well-being and it is appreciated Brady…I'm sorry I misjudged you earlier. I said some unflattering things." Lucina admitted before bowing her head in shame.

"Don't worry yer Majesty, I know it ain't personal, you hate the noble shit as much as a I do. Difference is you still abide by the linguistics."

"Brady, I say this on both the behalf of Lucina and I because I know she is thinking it. For somebody who for the most part chats like a complete cur, you have a decent vocabulary when you try."

"Fuck you too Morgan." the smile on Brady's face betraying the camaraderie behind the profanity.

The three shared a laugh before finding the section on _**Holy Matrimony Between Those Houses of Noble Origin and Stock**_ and after pinching their noses beginning to read about the intricate nature of royal matrimony law. Unbeknownst to the three Shepherds turned lawyers the laws they were looking at were being tossed aside in another section of the castle.

A knock awoke Cynthia. Looking through her curtains she could see it was late. The knocking continued which meant it was either Chrom, Lucina, or a really concerned maid. Even though she was not motivated to interact with any of the hypothesized parties Cynthia rose from her bed, figuring that the sooner she politely shooed them away, the sooner she could get back to a dream world, one where she wasn't being married off. The knocking continued until she unlocked the door and turned the handle.

"I'm sorry I…R-robin!?"

"Cynthia."

"What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in? I have to tell you something."

Cynthia let the tactician in, dreading what he was going to say, a sense of betrayal bubbling up.

"About your wedding…I"

"Don't! Don't say it, don't you dare break my heart any more than you have!"

Robin tried to pull Cynthia in for a hug but the Pegasus Knight would not have it, trying her hardest to look like she hated the tactician even though this was further from the truth than Henry to sanity.

"Just say what you need to Robin…don't make this harder than it already is and get out."

"I love you."

Cynthia's entire body locked up in tension, not quite believing what she had just heard.

"What did you say?"

"Cynthia, since you first came into my office and kissed me, I have been fighting my feelings for you and yet we still have built a beautiful relationship. You never let me push you away completely. With news of your wedding I realized that I don't want that to end. I'm sorry it took such a critical juncture for me to realize this. That's all I wanted to say before…"

"Don't think of going anywhere you dumbass!" Cynthia practically threw herself upon the tactician and the two embraced. Surprisingly, it was Robin who kissed Cynthia on the cheek first.

"Wait."

"What is it Cynthia?"

"Do you really mean you love me? Do you really want to risk your relationship with my dad, and potentially earn the scorn of the royal council, Maribelle, and probably others as well?"

Repressing a grin at the role reversal Robin continued.

"I want you to be happy Cynthia and if the previous six months are anything to go on, I think you would be happy with me…"

"I would, I trust that one of the things you mean when you say you love me is that you will take me up on the offer to be Morgan's mommy I made all those months ago?"

"I would love for that to happen."

"Can we elope? Fly off somewhere tonight Robin?" Cynthia whispered excitedly, thinking of what her father had said earlier. She would probably have to tell Robin about that.

"It's funny you mention that Cynthia because I want to go see Tiki, at the Mila Tree. We can fly to the coast tonight and catch a ferry to Valm, all the while sending your Pegasus back and then go seek Tiki to be our Justice of Peace."

"That kind of plan has so many things that could go wrong it would be storybook worthy if it didn't."

"So… that means yes?"

Cynthia nodded kissing Robin on the nose.

"Just let me find Morgan? I want her to know.."

"Sure…but Cynthia, you don't have to do any of this. You can tell me to stop dreaming at any time and say this is foolish I am Brady's Intended. That I as a tactician shouldn't act so rashly. Or that I blew my chance in Regna Ferox or-."

Cynthia's kiss muffled his doubts and as she transcribed her letter Robin left the Princess's room with an assuring glance letting her know that he would be back after he packed some supplies and gold for their elopement. With Robin no longer there to distract her and a nearly quixotic kind of hope filling her belly Cynthia ran to the tactician's office. Morgan was packing up her father's papers from the day.

"Morgan?"

"Hm, oh hey…uh if you're looking for my dad I dunno where he is and your sister just left. We think we have something that'll help-"

"I was looking for you."

Morgan looked surprised and was even more surprised when Cynthia gave her a big hug. Her eyes were shining brightly, full of emotion that Morgan didn't quite comprehend.

"I want you to know Morgan, I think you're a great lady. I promise your dad is going to find the mom you've told me so much about wanting. I'll tell you more later."

Morgan stood there for about ten minutes very confused by what Cynthia had said, but also by the chocolate smell she'd gotten a strong whiff of when Cynthia had given her the nice hug. It felt vaguely familiar. Like something comforting from long ago. Shaking her head, she went to the baths to wash her face and brush her teeth before using the bed in her father's office, and falling asleep.

Cynthia took a deep breath after leaving Morgan. It wasn't a very descriptive farewell but she owed it to her daughter. The idea was that it gave her and Robin time to find Lady Tiki, find a wedding ring and dress, have the ceremony, and if she had anything to say about it bit of premarital bliss while the rest of the Shepherds figured out what was happening. The thoughts of Regna Ferox and how Robin had barely resisted her flooded Cynthia's conscious mind.

"He shouldn't be so perturbed now that I am to be his wife."she giggled. A tiny knock at the door told her that Robin was all packed to go and that now they needed to head to the Pegasus stables.

"This is your last chance to change your mind Cynthia."

Robin shifted uncomfortably as his new wife, although he did like the sound of the phrase 'my wife Cynthia' turned to him with a frighteningly placid expression.

"I understand your actions and their motivations Robin even though I openly resisted them at every turn. I know your job is to make the best decisions for the Halidom, but Grima is gone now, you came back to us through the strengths of your bonds, _our_ bond, which certainly goes much farther back than me kissing you in your office. You always encouraged me in battle, you taught me to be a better knight and a better person, you were always selfless. That's why you nearly killed yourself to stop the Fell Dragon. You aren't just my hero Robin, you're the realm's hero. I don't care about any of that noble law Pegasus shit anymore and neither should you. The only reason any of them can even afford to be stuck up cockwhores is because you saved them! If the people of Ylisse; peasant, noble, knight, mage, innkeeper, bartender, trader, or anybody else forbid you from being happy then they should go impale themselves on a rusty stave by their arse! I know you weren't happy pushing me away because of noble law. Libra told me about the skipped meals, the sleep at your desk, having to meet with him, and aside from the last part I hated all of it! You don't have to be the hero all the time anymore Robin, just…surrender to the feelings I know you have for me and the ones I have for you. Let me love you.".

The two lovers grasped each other in a hug, as though letting go would result in disappearing into ether.

"I'm sorry Cynthia, for ever neglecting your feelings. I should have tried harder sooner and I shouldn't have been so ridiculous."

"It's okay Robin, I forgave you long ago. Now come on, let's get a suitable Pegasus. Using mine would be too easy to spot. Let's use Zenyatta."

"Why Zenyatta?" Robin wondered, his eyes drifting between the many dozens of Pegasi in the royal stables which all looked suitable to his untrained eye.

"Because Zenyatta isn't the fastest but he is the strongest for carrying loads and the most durable for long distances." Cynthia replied, bowing gently to the white bronco and nonverbally hinting that Robin should do the same.

"Hey Zenyatta? Can you fly us to the coast?"

The Pegasus huffed in response to which Cynthia offered an apple which was gobbled immediately. The large creature then stretched it's wings indicating to Cynthia than he would take the job…provided they gave him another apple when they landed.

"Good boy" Cynthia hugged the Pegasus' snout before unlocking and then relocking his pen once he was out and beginning to load her and Robin's supplies.

"Since I am a Pegasus knight, I am driving?"

"Works for me."

"Pet his snout first Robin, before you help me load."

Robin did as he was told, and the Pegasus nodded his head seemingly approving of his less seasoned passenger.

"Why are you not packing your coat Robin?"

"Because once they put out missing posters that's the easiest way to identify me, it's easier to dress like a commoner."

"As long as I still get to have a pretty wedding dress that's fine with me."

"You will, unless Anna charges by the thread."

Cynthia laughed and boarded the Pegasus.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes my love."

Cynthia blushed at the title before assuming her piloting position.

"Then just hold onto my hips and we'll be off. Slow to start Zenyatta, until the lights are out of sight."

Robin held onto Cynthia tight as the large Pegasus gained speed for a relatively gentle takeoff. The ride to Harbor was uneventful, the Pegasus not moving so slow as to get caught by sunlight or any flying sentries over Plegian soil, but never so fast as to lose any of it's cargo. When they finally landed in the harbor and took all their wares from the large beast Zenyatta stretched again and lowered his head expecting his apples.

"Here ya go buddy!" Cynthia gave him the apples which were devoured instantly.

Zenyatta made a loud neigh in thanks before taking off back towards home, where troubles that a Pegasus could mercifully never understand, awaited. As Cynthia watched Zenyatta take off she donned a headscarf which would conceal her identity from oogling travelers, not that many were traveling at this ungodly hour anyway.

"Two tickets for the ferry please." Robin asked the old teller inside the boathouse.

"That'll be 140 gold laddy." the old man responded before yawning.

"What're you and that lassie over yonder travelin this late fore anyway?" pointing at the now concealed Cynthia through the door once he had wiped his eyes.

"A pilgrimage." Robin responded politely.

"Ye aren't dressed like any of those blithering Grimleal gomerals so I assume you mean to see the Voice?"

"You are correct sir."

"Well you and yer lassie best hurry up then, the boat leaves in ten minutes and the night crew isn't too fond of tardiness."

"Thank you for being up for us travelers then sir." Robin smiled as he gestured Cynthia to head towards the boat waving goodbye to the old man.

"Strange, don't see too many lads with long purple hair." The old man remarked to himself.

"Why are you wearing that headscarf Cynthia?"

"So people don't see who I am because I am related to a certain Exalt?"

"Right…good idea, I should obscure my face now too." Robin responded, putting up his hood while they boarded the ferry towards marriage.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Morgan awoke to a hard knocking on her father's office door. Figuring it had to be somebody important she quickly neatened her appearance and threw her father's coat. It struck Morgan as odd that it had been left here overnight but if this was someone important, she wasn't going to be seen in pajamas. She opened the door to find Chrom, who looked agitated and worried.

"Your Majesty?"

"Morgan, have you seen your father this morning?"

"No? It's the crack of dawn." Morgan yawned.

"His quarters are empty and undisturbed. So I thought-"

"Wait, what? He told me he was turning in and to lock up the office when he left last night."

The two exchanged worried looks.

"Give me some time to get dressed and I'll help you look for him."

Chrom nodded and waited outside while Morgan put on her day clothes yawning every now and then. Not even the birds were chirping yet, but Morgan reasoned if Chrom was looking for her dad this early, it wasn't over something stupid. She would also use this opportunity to ask Chrom about the wedding plan. Feeling weird leaving it on the desk and shivering with the morning chill Morgan decided to wear her father's coat which made Chrom raise his eyebrow when she exited the office.

"Sumia said last night she had asked Robin to talk to Cynthia about the wedding plan…I wanted to ask him how it went."

"Why not ask Cynthia when she wakes up, she's never been a late sleeper."

Chrom's face darkened.

"We…had a minor disagree-"

"You got into a shouting match." Morgan finished.

Chrom nodded, slightly embarrassed at the younger woman's perceptivity.

"Did you forget who my dad is? I'm not as good as him but I'm not oblivious either."

"It was ugly. She called after me at the end and I kept walking because I was so angry."

"I'm assuming you checked the library already?"

"Of course. After I checked his quarters I headed straight there."

"Maybe we should loop back to start." Morgan suggested in an offhand voice. She had promised to meet Lucina and Brady there with the law book.

Chrom nodded, he didn't need Morgan to know he'd been so upset about his argument with Cynthia that he'd done three laps of the library already once he'd awoke, looking for Robin.

"This wedding is a really big deal if you're considering asking my dad to help."

"That's just it Robin" Chrom had forgotten who he was speaking to, and the stress leaked into every syllable.

"I can't shout at my little girl like that, I can't disregard her feeling so strongly against it. What kind of asshole of a father would I be if I did that old friend? But then there is the issue of the royal council not lifting their fingers to allow travel permissions through their lands of the Plegian delegation. People could die! I just can't see a way to force the issue Robin…"

"Here's the thing." Morgan began calmly. Chrom turned to her as they entered the oaken doors of the library. Before he could apologize for addressing her by her father's name Morgan had walked to the table where she, Lucina, and Brady had brought the law book they had been studying and flipped to where they had bookmarked it using a sheet of music Brady had folded.

"Subsection 43 of Law 24 which is _**Holy Matrimony Between Those Houses of Noble Origin and Stock**_ of **The Codes of Ylissean Aristocracy** states that the Exalt, that's you Lord Chrom, can modify these traditions as they see fit without council input if it can be deemed that the Council is prioritizing this code over the wellbeing of citizens such as in case of risk of mass loss of life. That example is straight from the text."

Chrom half-broke into a run before remembering people were sleeping and read the paragraph, each time feeling ten pounds lighter on his feet.

"Morgan, this is incredible! How, how can I?"

"By cancelling the wedding, apologizing to both of your daughters and helping my dad find my mother."

Chrom nodded as eagerly as a horse presented apples and all dignity of his position forgotten, bounded down to Cynthia's room with Morgan tottering behind him by several paces. To his surprise Lucina was also approaching her sister's room, followed closely by Brady, neither looking happy to see him. Before they could administer tongue-thrashings however, Morgan, tripping on the over-long coat said "I told him! He's on board!". Chrom knocked on the door, not noticing the changes in facial expression.

"Cynthia? It's your dad. I want to talk to you."

No response. Lucina knocked next, knowing Cynthia couldn't sleep through it (she'd had Aunt Lissa charm it so it couldn't be)

"It's okay sis, please let us in?"

Again, there was no answer, but Brady abandoning decorum grabbed the handle and pushed the door ajar, grinning at Morgan over the royal's lack of checking to see if it was locked. Chrom looked stupefied at Brady for one moment before he attempted to enter. Brady blocked him.

"In case yer daughter isn't decent yer majesty, ladies should go first."

Chrom nodded and Lucina entered first.

"Dad!"

Brady didn't bother blocking Chrom twice. Bursting in, the Exalt looked wildly around, dreading Cynthia having done something awful to herself, his heart beating in his throat. To his relief, no such grisliness awaited him, but something was wrong. Namely that Cynthia wasn't here. In fact, there was no sign she had slept in her quarters at all. Cynthia always made her bed; the habit was to the point where the castle staff were forbidden in writing from doing it for her. Lucina licked her lips nervously having noticed too. She had slept in her sister's room on a few occasions when her sister had been inconsolable and even those unpleasant mornings she made the bed. Why didn't she do so last night!? Morgan and Brady, oblivious to Cynthia's idiosyncrasy regarding her bed looked puzzled.

"Maybe she went for an early morning flight with Whirlaway?" Morgan reasoned.

"Lets go check," Chrom replied, dreading that Whirlaway would be snoozing with the other Pegasi and that his daughter would have disappeared just as Robin had.

"Do you want me to look with you three or keep looking for my dad?"

"You and Brady look for Robin. I owe both of my daughter's apologies for my behavior and want to speak to Lucina about that."

Understanding the word 'alone' to be unspoken but meant, Morgan and Brady nodded on their way out.

"I noticed you are wearin yer pop's jacket, it's a little long. And he didn't look well last night when we saw him. Maybe he's at the infirmary with Godma Lissa."

"You might be right Brady…"

"What's wrong Morg? Aside from the obvious."

Morgan looked at Brady, his spiked chestnut hair illuminated slightly by the peeking morning sun, his normally rugged face alight with concern.

"I-I've thought for a while my dad and Cynthia might make a really cute couple. Last night, Cynthia told me she thinks I am great and that my dad will find my mom."

Brady's good eye met Morgan's and he saw her lips were trembling.

"Aw Jeez! Not out in the fuckin' hallway!"

Morgan made a noise somewhere between a laugh and a sob, seeing Brady concerned, and they went into her father's office, which was down the hall from the infirmary, which was currently closed. Brady shut the door so Morgan could vent in privacy, figuring Robin would've soundproofed his office. He turned his good eye, once again to Morgan who looked more miserable than she had when tears were threatening.

"So you thinkin they eloped?"

"Maybe…and if they did my dad is in-"

"Really deep shit. But you could be overthinking it, I bet your Pop is in the infirmary resting."

A soft knock interrupted Morgan's reply.

"Robin, it's Lissa are you feeling better?"

Lissa looked shocked when Brady answered the door, and for a moment her expression got annoyed as if to tell Brady 'wait until your mother finds out you've been snooping in someone else's office.'

"Dad's not here Aunt Lissa, we have been looking for him this morning and Brady said he thought he might be with you."

Lissa's expression partially softened.

"Everyone is looking for everyone this morning. Your mother has been looking for you as well Brady. But to answer your question, no. Robin didn't stay. He did however ask me for an elixir late last night for his nerves."

"Did he sound out of it?" both Morgan and Brady asked at once.

"Yeah, and it was like he was looking off into space at something."

Brady and Morgan looked at eachother in alarm.

"I know Chrom wanted a meeting with him this morning, Maribelle told me at dinner he was-"

"We know, we already saw his Majesty this mornin while we was lookin for Cynthia."

"What do you mean looking for Cynthia?"

Before Lissa could lecture Brady without full knowledge, Morgan burst into an explanation about the law book, her meeting with Chrom, how she had planned to get him to meet with her, Lucina and Brady and how that had been thrown into the wind when Chrom woke her up and that Lucina and Chrom were headed down to the Pegasi to see if Cynthia had maybe gone flying. Lissa nodded and agreed to help them check around for Robin when a slimy drawl entered their ears.

"Good Morning Princess Lissa. We've been waiting for half an hour and there is no sign of your brother anywhere we checked."

It was Lord Natirup and a small gaggle of other members of the Royal Council, including Maribelle. He was a portly man, with a balding grey head and a doughy face so free of stubble Brady assumed he had it magicked off in some fashion. His gut billowed like a wave of largesse over the line of his belt, and there was something in his tone that made Brady feel as though he ought to punch him square in his neck fat.

"Ah, there is our groom to be."

Brady wiped the back of his hand on his mouth, realizing he would have to control that particular urge in front of his Ma.

…

Chrom and Lucina walked down from Cynthia's room to just outside the stables where the Pegasi were kept. Before they entered and the smell of dung, hay, and sweat could assault their senses Chrom put his hand on Lucina's left shoulder. She turned to face him.

"I know you won't forgive me right away for this nonsense but Lucina. I am sorry for not listening to you."

"I know father…"

"You have every right to chastise me, let it out."

"It's not that. Well, it's not all that anyways. When I went to speak to Cynthia last night, she told me a very long and weird story about a Pegasus Knight and a lonely widower."

Chrom, baffled, waited for Lucina to finish before turning the handle on the door.

"It seemed that this story was how she idealized love. It felt different than her other rambling. It felt almost real. She also asked how I would feel if she was seeing somebody without me knowing. I told her…I would be very suspicious that she were being taken advantage of, and that me saying so might've prevented me from hearing something else she had to say."

Chrom put his right hand on his chin.

"Well, I suppose I can see your worry given her history with Ruger. But haven't you refrained from telling her about you and Severa."

"Though, given up until this morning she was positioned to be in an arranged marriage I can understand why you haven't" he added.

"This is true…there was something else. Given that they are great friends, Morgan thinks Cynthia and Robin have romantic feelings for eachother.

"Look, I know you're upset with me Lu but don't you think-"

"It is farfetched. I just wanted to know if you had any strong feeling in addition to that."

"Not really…"

They opened the door, both not expecting Cynthia or what they found. Sumia was sitting, ashen-faced with one hand over her mouth, Cordelia was persuading a very disgruntled male Pegasus back into its stall and standing in the center of the takeoff zone with her mount was Aversa, Queen of Plegia.

"One thousand apologies for the intrusion Lord Chrom. Early this morning my sentries found a Pegasus with a Ylissean saddle lost on our castle Apple Orchards. Seeing as I owe you and your tactician a great debt I figured returning it to you would be nicest in person." The Plegian Monarch greeted.

"I don't know how he got out Commander, I locked his stall personally last night." Cordelia added, having finally placated the ornery animal.

"Chrom. Chrom please come here." Sumia requested, her voice shrill and putting the hairs on the backs of everyone necks, including the Pegasi and horses, on end. The hand previously over her mouth was shaking, with a piece of parchment between her pointer and middle fingers. Chrom walked over and took it, understanding that whatever it was had temporarily robbed Sumia of her ability to stand. He unfolded the parchment just as Lissa, Morgan, Brady, Lord Natirup, and a gaggle of other nobles arrived at the Pegasus stable. Reading over the note Chrom had the urge to attack Lord Natirup, to see how Falchion still cut in peacetime, but Sumia had found her motor skills once more and, as the largest landholder in Ylisse waxed nonsense over a wedding that was most surely cancelled, Sumia had as she had done to Chrom during the Plegian war and slugged him as hard as she could muster with a powerful left hook. The blow caught him in the stomach and sucked all the hot air right out of him, drew gasps, and caused Lissa, Maribelle, and Morgan to shout "Sumia!" as the Queen cocked her arm back to hit him in the face.

"You foul! You pestilence!"

Sumia tried to hit him but Chrom had dropped the parchment to restrain his wife. Lucina picked it up, wondering just what it had said to make her mother lose her head. Morgan and Brady walked over to see as well.

 _I am prepared to apply for exile if need be._

 _Cynthia._

Lucina crumpled the note, hatred filling her more completely than four courses of Severa's excellent cooking as she glared at the nobles who looked scared and Lord Natirup continued to wheeze. She stepped over to the nobleman.

"There will be no wedding with my sister."

Before the felled Lord could so much as cry out in protest, her Falchion was pointed mere millimeters from his neck.

"There will be no more of this council rubbish until the Plegians get their food. And anyone who disagrees will receive far worse than my mother's fist in their gut!"

"Lady Lucina…Lord Chrom, control her." came Lord Natriup's desperate yelps, the slimy edge from his voice gone. It was not Chrom who responded first, but Brady who swung his foot between Lord Natirup's parted knees before hocking a fair amount of spittle at the ground the noble was next to.

"I'll break my violin over my knee before I marry the Princess against her will." Brady hissed.

"Ya frill wearing, peasant hating, waste of skin and bone. I won't do it! That goes for the rest of you perverted gomerals as well, I am sick to death of this shit, here you maggot munchers are eatin the finest food from the Royal kitchens while the normal people of Ylisse and Plegia can't get help because of some ol tradition you keep holding over the Exalt's head. You don't want me to marry the Princess because if I ever get the power to I would wipe my arse with yer stupid codes."

Brady's continued deluge of profanities shook the walls and although Frederick would surely get an earful from a very embarrassed Maribelle later, Chrom made note to send the violinist some compliments for his poetry. However, the fear of having lost his youngest daughter was paramount.

"My sister is missing in anguish because of you all and your stupid customs. I may not be the Exalt but that agreement is voided under "Subsection 43 of Law 24 which is _**Holy Matrimony Between Those Houses of Noble Origin and Stock**_ of **The Codes of Ylissean Aristocracy**. So help me Naga if I cannot find Cynthia I don't care if you are royal council or not I will gut you all like livestock!"

"B-but Princess Lucina, he threatened a pox and fires on our homes if we did not-." A lesser duchess piped up.

"He What!" Maribelle shouted, with her son's swearing suddenly seemingly less important now.

"You don't have proof..." Lord Natirup countered, with his visions of bureaucratic control slipping away fast with everyone suddenly finding their spines again, he would've attempted to stand but that would've gashed his throat.

"I am willing to overlook that at the moment." Chrom replied icy, still restraining Sumia who was still thrashing to get at Lord Natirup.

"Maribelle, Brady, Lissa? Can you accompany this festering boil to the dungeon on charges of Lèse-majesté?

The three of them nodded, and Chrom almost smiled, knowing Brady was liable to kick the despot all the way to the chamber. The other nobles stood fearfully.

"Scram! Before I charge more of you!"

Like a disturbed flock of starlings, the nobles did as they were told. Chrom, Lucina, Morgan, Cordelia and Sumia made their way to Cordelia's office which was closest.

"Where could she have flown to?" Sumia anguished.

"Aversa promised she'd have her air force check around Plegia for any signs of her Mia, please have some tea. Libra and Severa will be here shortly with some vulneraries."

"We also have no idea where my dad is or why he isn't here."

The group groaned in unison. While Cynthia's disappearance was concerning, it was not completely out of character for her to do something rash. With no clues, the tactician's disappearance felt a different kind of foreboding. Libra and Severa arrived about ten minutes later, each with a small burlap bag full of vulneraries.

"We weren't sure how many people were here mom." Severa shot, unprompted before giving Lucina a vulnerary and a kiss on the cheek.

"Is your father going to be joining us Morgan?" came Libra's soothing voice as he handed the youngest of the group two vulneraries.

"No…we don't actually know where he is."

"You're joking. Please tell me on Naga's sanctity you are jesting" Libra threw his hands back into his long blonde hair, not waiting for a response.

"Lucina, did Cynthia say anything weird to you last night?"

Not having to ask how Libra knew they had talked, Lucina retold as much of Cynthia's story as she could remember. She had just gotten to the part about the spinster complaining about the Pegasus Knight's orange outfit when Severa made a sound of outrage.

"I am not a spinster!"

Before Lucina could emphasize this was a fictional story to her disgruntled lover Libra shouted "Damn!" which made everyone turn their heads to him as nobody, not even Cordelia who had seen the man bare himself emotionally and had his children could ever recall hearing him swear before. He turned to face Chrom and Sumia, his serenity disappearing in another first.

"I know where your daughter is your majesty."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

 **Lemon warning**

Due to the sudden nastiness of the February weather, the ferry that was shuttling Robin and Cynthia took twelve hours instead of the usual six with the only thing that would have made the water conditions worse, was the presence of sea serpents or krakens.

"I am never taking a ferry in wintertime again…" Robin mumbled as they got ashore.

"Look at the bright side Robin, we made it safely and we have eachother."

Robin's smile was concealed by his hood but his wife to be knew she had elicited one out of him based on the way his eyes slightly crinkled as they walked to the shoreline branch of the Anna's Inn. Although every Anna on the realm was identical from her ruby-red hairstyle, curvy figure, and her business acumen, Robin had reason to believe that _this_ particular Anna had served alongside he and the princess in the war against Gangrel and again facing Walhart.

"Hello welcome to Anna's Inn on the Valmese Coast where customer service is the name of the game. Would you like to know our package deals for the-" Anna broke from her sales pitch to the couple who had just walked in because she had only ever known one person with the shade of purple hair that currently occupied the top of the taller customer's head rom what she could see of them.

"Robin, I am offended that you haven't removed your facial covering under my roof, did all those years of customer service mean nothing to you?" Anna accused quietly, not wanting to draw attention in case he was hiding his face for secret business, which had drawn him to the hotel before.

Robin removed the obstructions to his face, though not his hood so as not to draw the attention of random patrons.

"Sharp as ever Anna, how're you?"

"Fine, fine. Business is booming with Valentine's Day around the corner. What brings you to Valm? Just wanted to say hello to your old flame Anna?"

"Well you see Anna…it's rather complex."

"I got time." The sassy business woman put her hands on her hips to indicate her seriousness.

Robin sighed, knowing that if he wanted to sleep here he had to spill the beans, and probably bribe Anna, but before he could explain in the most boring, basic, and uninformative way possible his new bride started talking from under her veil, blowing whatever cover story he was going to ad-lib into smithereens.

"Well, we are getting married…without my father's approval. In order to do that and minimize the chances my hero here gets decapitated for disobeying the royal court we are seeking the blessing of Tiki,"

Anna, who did not remember Cynthia's voice, laughed.

"Smooth as ever Robin, you technically kidnapped a noble's daughter to marry her with Lady Tiki, The Voice of Naga herself as the Justice of Peace. You know that will cost one of two things right?" the sly merchant replied, swaying her hips in a way that made Cynthia want to jump over the counter and punch her right in the stomach.

"How much gold Anna?" Robin replied, only slightly perturbed.

"50 pieces on top of the standard 75 per night, you know my sisters will just ask for the money though so if you need to save pennies the offer is there."

If death by embarrassment was a thing, it would have struck Robin down then and there, Grima be damned.

"I'll pay up, under the condition that this buys complete ignorance of the situation."

"Trust me baby, I will be too busy counting coins to know you. Best of luck in your marriage, your room is down at the far end to the left for privacy, and in case you change your mind."

She winked at Robin, and Cynthia felt an aggressive urge to kiss Robin right in front of the merchant to shut her up. This was her man, and she had worked hard for him! Robin accepted the key and lay all the money on the counter, bribe included, before re-masking his face and headed towards the room he would share with Cynthia, knowing an awkward conversation awaited after he unlocked the door and they settled in with their limited belongings. Once that was done Robin grimaced and waited for Cynthia to ask the inevitable questions about his and Anna's relationship.

"So was I blind or was she shaking her ass at you?"

"Yes Cynthia, she was. There is a bit of history there. When you are at war things get lonely..."

"You mean you two had sex. Was there anyone else?"

There was a pause, but looking into Robin's face Cynthia could tell Robin had no desire to lie to her. She would be lying if she said the revelation he was not a virgin and had so aggressively at times, prevented consummation between them did not annoy her.

"I had a long running thing with Cherche, as in it lasted most of the Valmese campaign. But I assure you I am not Gerome's father, it ended months before she could have conceived."

"Oh no, I know that. He has Virion's hair color for crying out loud." Cynthia responded.

 **Final Warning: Lemon Up Ahead**

"Are you upset with me Cynthia?"

"I'm upset that you told Anna that you were marrying me, and she still kept hitting on you. I can handle you having past relationships, I trust you would have ended things after Cherche got married and as for Anna, you seemed disinterested, so I take comfort in that."

"We can stay somewhere else if you want."

Rather than verbally respond, Cynthia pounced, knocking Robin back onto the bed before giving him a hard kiss on the mouth.

"The only apology I am interested in Robin is the one where you take my virginity from me. I thought you were just shy about the idea. Now I know you just wanted to hold out on me." Cynthia moaned as she grasped around for Robin's length, her desire for sex overpowering the annoyance completely.

"I have needs too Robin, you think I want you to just knock me up and that be the end of it? No, you dolt! Do you have any idea how many times I was alone in my room wishing you were pumping your fingers into me instead of me doing it myself?"

Robin gaped at Cynthia who was for the first time being allowed to loosen his pants without obstruction.

"How many times were we in the library when I was in my uniform and it would have been oh so easy for you to let me sit in your lap and grind on you? Do you know how hot you are? As long as we are still fugitives, we are catching up on all the naughty things you refused me. And if that means Tiki can't give a blessing I don't care. You turned me away when we were naked and alone in Regna Ferox even though I could feel your eyes all but burning my skin. Unless you object the waiting ends tonight." She growled, expecting rebuttal for her forcefulness. To her surprise Robin was smiling up at her as she fiddled with her armor. He gently grasped her chin and began stroking her cheek once the metal part of her armor was off.

"I have no reservations about making love with you Cynthia. I only want you to be sure, I hope I can make it up to you."

"Ugh, why do you have to be so good with words?" Cynthia questioned with false grumpiness in between increasingly frantic kisses as she and Robin's clothing grew more and more separate from their bodies. Cynthia was down to a small white tank top that seemed to be stretched against her large breasts to the point where there simply wasn't enough fabric to hide her toned stomach, A pair of red panties clenched tightly against her nether regions completed the look and Robin licked his lips thinking of running his thumbs, grazing his teeth gently over, or otherwise stimulating the pert nipples showing through her t-shirt. It also occurred that Cynthia might have forgone packing brassieres.

"You like what you see Robin?" Cynthia mumbled, uncertain at Robin's hungered look. His erection struggled not to pop free from his small clothes, he nodded. Cynthia then sprang forward and gently pinned Robin to the bed, kissing his flushed cheeks as she had done so many times before. She was about to kiss his mouth when Robin put his pointer finger on her lips.

"I don't just like what I see Cynthia. I crave it in the most lurid fashion imaginable. And while you have been respectful enough not to rip my clothes off, that doesn't mean you've been patient. So you're going to have to wait a little longer."

Cynthia was momentarily afraid of what that meant and whether Robin was backing out now that they were so close to the love-making she'd seen in more dirty dreams than she wanted to admit which gave Robin the chance to escape from under her and assert that he was on top.

"H-how are you going to do that?" Cynthia whimpered, not wanting to admit how arousing the tone Robin was using was to her.

"It's very tactically straightforward Cynthia. First I am going to free your breasts." Robin growled as he absconded with Cynthia's top. Before Cynthia could ask more questions Robin began to knead her breasts, circling the nipples with his fingers, causing the Princess to let out a whine. Robin continued this for a couple of minutes before he placed his mouth on her left nipple and ever so gently grazed the hardened tip with his tongue causing Cynthia to shudder with delight. It was dawning on Cynthia just how much more experienced Robin was in bed when his teeth grazed the hardened tip and she let out a squeal.

"Your breasts are so round, they fit oh so neatly into my hands" Robin squeezed again for emphasis, liking the sounds his lover was emitting.

"Why did you make me wait, in Regna Ferox? I would have let you touch them. Robiiiin….you're torturing me." she whined, trying to push her hips up for more contact.

Robin did not verbally respond, instead relinquishing his mouth's control over Cynthia's breasts and kissing the skin between them.

"You've bewitched me for six months with your beauty, I'm going to appreciate all of it." he growled, and Cynthia gulped. How had he kept control of himself if this is what he wanted to do?

Robin continued down Cynthia's torso, nibbling the skin every now and again before he reached her panties.

"Robin, please…"

"You've been playing me like a fiddle for six months. Now it's my turn to play back Cynthia."

He paused and, with no explanation got up off the bed and laid next to Cynthia.

"If this is too much for you, just say so okay Cyn?"

"It's not too much Robin, but I won't be able to take if we stop here oh…"

Robin had begun spooning Cynthia and had dipped his right hand down to her underwear, and began rubbing her already sensitive clit.

"AH…Ah…and here I thought you were a blushing virgin like me…"

"Does this disappoint you?" Robin whispered into her ear, making Cynthia if possible even more aroused.

"N-no…I just worried that maybe the real reason wasn't royal hogwash but that you were scared of disappointing me…or that I was inadequate."

Robin stopped his motions and Cynthia turned to ask him why he had stopped and was surprised to see the stern look on her lover's face that greeted her.

"As long as we live I never want you to feel inadequate again. You aren't, you're the opposite Cynthia. If I ever make you feel so terrible again, you have all the rights to behead me or leave me."

"I never want to leave you! I never want to ever leave your side again unless I absolutely have to!"

"Forgive me Cynthia, for ever doubting."

"As long as you can do the same for me Robin."

Cynthia had kissed Robin hundreds of times before, maybe even thousands. But aside from the one they had yet to share on the altar, she reasoned this one would be one of the most special.

"Can I get up and take these off? I want you to see me naked."

Robin nodded, getting up and removing his own smallclothes before rejoining Cynthia on the bed, looking at her nude figure. She had kept herself hairless between the legs. He reinserted his hand between her thighs after Cynthia nodded enthusiastically. He inserted two fingers into his mouth before parting Cynthia's thighs and putting them inside her.

"Gahh!, Ohh Robin, that feels uggh!"

Cynthia had lots of wonderful words in her mind to describe the sensation but none of them were going to come out, only panting and moaning. Then she felt it, it was building.

"R-Robin wait I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!"

With a final eruption of sound, Cynthia had her first of what she hoped were many Robin induced orgasms. She took a couple deep breaths as the sensation washed over.

"That's not fair Robin…I came already and you haven't even put it in me."

"That was my idea of punishing your lack of patience, getting to see you cum just from my hand."

"You are a strange one, but you're my hero…I don't assume you intend on holding out any, more do you?" Cynthia asked trying to sound casual but the desperation in her voice was as bare as her body. She blushed harder seeing Robin lick the evidence of her climax off his fingers. He grinned until he saw Cynthia looked nervous.

"What's wrong Cynthia?"

"Nothing, its just…oh I suppose it does no good to hide it. I really have wanted to do this with you for a long time Robin, and sure I've read erotic novels and anatomy books but, you're kinda big, how is it going to fit? I've heard it hurts the first time."

Robin immediately calmed his boiling lust down and rather than getting on top of Cynthia, got in the bed beside her, and began stroking her cheek gently.

"We don't have to do this tonight you know.."

"But I want to Robin! I've wanted to for months! I'm just nervous. Will you promise to be gentle?"

"Yes of course my love."

Robin planted a reassuring kiss on Cynthia's forehead before dipping one of his hand's between her thighs again, rubbing the slit of Cynthia's womanhood gently which caused her to gasp.

"Robin, I think I'm ready."

"Are you sure my dear?"

"Yes, just please be gentle with me and go slow at first."

Before he attempted anything further however he grabbed a small tome he had set on the bedside counter when they were moving their stuff and muttered an incantation.

"What was that Robin?"

"Contraceptive."

"See, this is one of the reasons I fell in love with you, you're so darn smart."

Robin nodded, and Cynthia parted her thighs more and as slowly and gently as he could he fulfilled the fetish of thousands of other men and claimed the Princess of a Kingdom.

"Ooohh Robin, that's a tight fit. Give me a few seconds to adjust before moving. We don't need you impaling the Princess now do we? N-not yet anyway…"

The tactician nodded at his wife to be, giving a slight smile.

"Okay, you can move no….ooooh" Cynthia's brain gave up halfway into her sentence as Robin began gently thrusting in and out of her. It felt so good! Why had he insisted on holding out so long? Although he would not admit it Robin was feeling much the same way as he picked up the pace and began to move his hips more desperately, needing his cock to be one with into Cynthia.

"You like that Princess?" Robin growled

"Oh yes, Robin! Claim me! Make me yours!"

Robin obliged and set about an even faster pace his throbbing member repeatedly finding every inch of Cynthia's insides that it could. It was so warm and tight he didn't think between that and his deep love for Cynthia that this was the culmination of that he would last long, but it didn't matter.

Cynthia never thought letting a man take control in the bedroom like this would bring her such joy, but it did. With every motion Robin made she groaned a little loader, wrapped her legs a little tighter, and grasped at his back and buttocks more vigorously. The thought of walking into the hotel lobby tomorrow with evidence of tonights activity plastered to her inner thighs brought a kind of vindictive pleasure. She was Robin's and Robin was hers, all too soon the thrusting and heat brought the sensation of deepest pleasure back to her stomach.

"I'm gonna cum Robin!"

"Me too Cynthia just hold on for one more moment."

Robin slowed his thrusting to a halt before using every bit of his lower leg strength to drive into Cynthia as hard as he could before his seed spilled into her and Cynthia made a sound that, if Robin weren't aware, could have sounded like Naga singing it was so perfect. Both lovers groaned as their climaxes finished and Robin withdrew from Cynthia, not wanting to squish his lover.

"That was almost worth the wait." Cynthia finally quipped after a long, but comfortable silence.

". We'll leave in the morning for our next destination?"

"Will we christen their hotel bed too?"

"So long as that is what you want my Princess."

"I know that you've got all sorts of kinky plans for me in that brain of yours master Tactician. But for now, hold me tight."

The lovers exchanged a kiss before drifting to sleep.

 **End of Lemon**

Cynthia woke Robin only a short while later. From the look on her face Robin thought for a moment she regretted the coitus but before he could ask Cynthia was speaking quite possibly every subconscious thought she'd had while asleep.

"I'm so glad you love me back Robin but I feel bad about Morgan. I've never really been a mother figure for her while I have been courting you."

"Cynthia, it's kind of hard to be a mother figure when the father is being an idiot."

"But what if we can't return to Ylisse?"

Cynthia looked suddenly alarmed but the look had barely gotten situated on her face when Robin kissed her left cheek, and ran his hands through her navy hair.

"We will my love. Don't worry about that. Morgan will probably have figured out by now where I am and who I am with. I know she trusts you and she at least suspects you're one of her potential mothers."

"Is it okay if we wait to have a baby a bit? I want to know the adult Morgan a lot better before I make another with you. It's not just a sex thing, not that I mind the idea of you shagging my brains out but-"

"Cynthia…I understand" Robin whispered, still tousling her hair.

"I know you do Robin, and that's one of many reasons I am so in love with you, is you understand things, you understand me. Thank you for opening your heart to a silly princess like me.

"And thank you for not letting me throw my feelings for you away, my Brave Princess."

Cynthia blushed again. "Can you call me that when we do it? Or some variation of Princess. I know it's a common pervert thing, but not many couples can say that there is actually a Princess involved."

Robin laughed and nodded as Cynthia nestled against his collarbone, tangling her legs with his.

"I love you Robin."

"I love you too Cynthia."

This time they really did fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

The ferry to Valm was an unusually quiet affair. Libra had finally stopped his profuse apologizing, though whether this had anything to do with seasickness or him finally accepting that Chrom did not wish to reprimand him, the Exalt was not sure. As the boat swayed Chrom jerked his gaze up from the floor to see Morgan looking at him intently.

"Can we talk please?"

Chrom nodded, Libra and Cordelia were nursing their seasickness, Lucina and Severa were playing some board game called Seven Minutes in Heaven in their cabin, though how they were using dice in rocking seas was Chrom's guess. Chrom followed the younger tactician who was still wearing her dad's signature coat as she had been when they had left Ylisse in Lissa and Maribelle's care. They stepped out onto the deck of the ship, the wind chilly but not blowing so fierce as to drown out conversation.

"What are you planning to do with them?"

"What?"

"My parents, what are your plans for them?"

"I don't know…I haven't really thought about it"

"So, there's a chance you'll have my father executed then?" Morgan replied, her voice as chilly as the sea probably was as it flicked the hull of the ship.

"What? Morgan, no!"

"So, life in prison then?"

Again, Chrom looked at the younger tactician as though she had carrots growing out of her nose in a figure eight pattern. He genuinely hadn't thought about what he would do when he saw Robin and Cynthia other than apologize to his daughter.

"Morgan, what are you-"

"Stop playing games with me!" Morgan shouted, and Chrom recoiled slightly.

"I um-"

"The Exalt has already decided, or rather I have decided for him."

Chrom and Morgan turned towards the steps, which Sumia was clambering over with great effort, a flower half-plucked in her right hand. Once she had gained as much balance as she ever had on the slightly slickened deck of the ferry Sumia inhaled and tossed the flower overboard.

"Robin saved his kingdom and our world from unparalleled danger. It is true I am a bit annoyed he didn't tell Chrom or I about his and Cynthia's courtship. However, Cynthia has been making what I now realized were hints of her adoration of Robin for quite some time."

"How?" Morgan and Chrom both replied dryly.

"Cynthia and I read together, lately many of her recommendations have been stories where Princesses marry for love. Whether it is the gardener, maid, teacher, or farm boy the love and shucking away of law and arraignment is the common theme. I should have realized marriage for love was something she valued and remembered how it was to fall in love myself with Chrom. There is also the not insignificant matter of her Hero infatuation."

Both Chrom and Morgan looked baffled as Sumia, unperturbed and sighing thinking of her own courtship, continued.

"Our daughter deserves to love who she pleases Chrom. I understand that you may feel awkward, even angered at your daughter marrying your best friend. But because of how time travel works the age gap isn't significant. Is it weird? Yes, calling Robin my son-in-law was never something I figured was possible but out of all the men in the world to trust with keeping our Cyn safe, I feel like Robin is far and away one of the better if not the absolute best option."

Sumia looked at Chrom expectantly.

Chrom mumbled something neither Morgan or Sumia could hear, the oddness of talking about his best friend's feelings making him scratch his neck.

"It wasn't out of malice that you didn't know…" a weak voice came, before a nasty retching sound.

"Libra, I apologize but do you know something else?"

"Yes my Queen…Robin did not want to fall in love with Cynthia and he struggled with the moral implications mightily. I would have told you all of this sooner but-"

Libra retched into his sick bucket again as Cordelia came up behind him on the steps patting his back.

"Vomiting makes conversation difficult." Morgan finished.

"It's also difficult to convey new information when the first step upon receiving information is to fly to the border of a foreign country and get a boat." Cordelia added, though the look she gave Sumia made certain the Queen didn't take it as an accusation.

"Much of Lucina's strange story was only the slightest alteration of fact, I got the uncensored version. Cynthia and Robin came to me separately over this love affair many times."

Sumia looked hurt, but she understood this was because priests can't talk about what worshippers say to them.

"Cynthia wanted to confirm Robin truly loved her before telling you both and Robin wished not to fall in love because he values your friendship Lord Chrom."

"I just would like to add." Chrom said, a bit louder than he intended.

"That when Morgan asked her question about my plans for Robin and Cynthia, execution, imprisonment, and torture were never options in my mind, though I lack Emmeryn's wisdom and much of her skill I am not Gangrel or Validar. I am not a cruel man. However odd, this Cynthia is an adult who I have exhibited failings as a father to, I nearly tossed her happiness down the drain with the bath water because I didn't want to talk to Robin or ask his advice. If I had asked for his advice I might have avoided a whole slew of problems and found out about Cynthia's….eh"

"Advances. Both made that clear to me that she was the proactive one." Libra replied before going to the side of the ship to empty his sick bucket. Sumia stifled a laugh, not wanting it to seem like Libra's stomach was her source of humor.

"She is my daughter, advancing on her father's best friend is something reckless and whimsical to her I'm sure. Morgan, I just wanted to say I am sorry. I know this must be stressing you as much as if not more than Chrom and I. Can you forgive your Grandma?"

Morgan's face twitched once, twice, and then with tears beginning to trickle she ran towards Sumia and hugged her, Sumia cooing softly, nearly losing her balance.

"We'll get to see your parents get married, and you'll have a whole family to make memories with."

...

Before they made their final trek to Lady Tiki, Robin and Cynthia decided to stop in Rosanne, to buy their wedding supplies both noting that Virion, despite his oddness, had facilitated the rise of a high-end garment industry in his homeland. However, once they arrived in the tiny oasis not far from the base of the Mila Tree, Cynthia was reminded with a jealous jolt to her stomach that Virion was married to Cherche. The mention Robin had made of the affair with her kept replaying over and over in Cynthia's head. So, when Robin went out to go buy himself a tuxedo the morning after they had arrived, an event which Virion had invited himself to participate in, Cynthia resolved to speak with the Wyvern Rider if only to clear her mind of the worry that Cherche like Anna would make a move on Robin. She met Cherche by accident not too long after she had committed to the idea, because the pink-haired Wyvern rider was the one who helped her up when she inevitably tripped on her face in one of the shops near Virion's compound.

"Princess Cynthia!? Is Lord Chrom following close behind?"

"Lady Cherche! Um, daddy is fine and he isn't coming as far as I know."

"Then what finds the junior member of the finest royalty in the realms all the way out here in Rosanne?"

Blushing at the praise of her family but deciding to blurt before she lost her nerve Cynthia responded, "I am getting married to Robin in a secret ceremony with Lady Tiki so my father and the rest of the nobles have no choice but to bless the matrimony".

Cherche blinked four times in rapid succession while she processed what she had been told.

"I knew Robin would find himself a fine wife one day" The wyvern rider replied with a smile, though not totally cloaking her resignation to her own unhappy marriage.

"I know about your past with Robin."

Cherche scowled, and her next response was in a far less friendly tone.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Lady Cherche, you don't have to lie to me, I am not mad, but I wanted to-"

"Not here. Let's head back to my quarters."

The trek to Cherche's private quarters was about ten minutes from the main building of Virion's compound and fifteen walking from town as they had. Cherche held the door for Cynthia with a grimace and shut the door behind her, looking defiant.

"If you're here to badger me about the decisions I made in my marriage, get on with it."

"No No No! Lady Cherche, you misunderstood me. I am not here to chastise you. Do you have any idea what I have done to get to this point with Robin?"

Cynthia told Cherche what had transpired between her and Robin, how much she loved him, after getting about the same shade of pink as Cherche's hair how they had made love, and finally what she wanted from Cherche.

"I really wanted to ask Lady Cherche, about what er, oh fiddle sticks there's not a good way to say it. The hottest sex you and Robin had."

The older woman gawked at the lewdness of the question when she looked into the younger woman's chocolate eyes, which shown not with hate or disdain, but with genuine curiosity.

"I must say Cynthia, I assumed Robin finding a wife would lead to her seeking retribution against me should she find out what he and I did. I never imagined that she would ask for something so craven."

"Will you indulge me?"

"Only if you promise not to tell Virion that we had this conversation. He still doesn't know and for the sake of my marriage despite the hypocrisy it shall stay that way."

"Does he chase floozies around still?"

"No we are faithful now, but he did skirt chase while we were just engaged which is what led me into Robin's arms back during the Valmese campaign. Things are much better now that we are married, well that and Minerva threatened to eat him a couple times. But at that time, I was lonely, feeling like life had betrayed me and war makes cravens of us all in some ways. The wounds never really go away and I am not proud of it, though I bear Robin no ill will for giving me the attention my fiancé denied me for those two long years of the Valmese war…I was in Robin's tent with him more often than I was not."

"Did anyone ever find out? Did Minerva try to eat him too?"

Cherche laughed at the second question before answering the first.

"No, Minerva likes Robin. I think Tharja knew, Anna provided cover in exchange for other services. Although if you stayed at her inn you probably gathered that from the skank. Apologies did I say skank out loud?"

"No need to apologize Cherche, I told her we were getting _married_ and she still hit on Robin. Anna may have been a great Shepherd, and a world-class merchant but she is more than a bit shameless when it comes to her love of money and famous dick."

"Well said, fortunately Robin handed her on his own time which meant that when I was feeling…lonely things were taken care of for our privacy. Before I continue Cynthia I have to ask, what separates me from Anna in your mind?"

"Well for one, you seem to have settled on the idea that Robin is taken now without hitting on him, two you didn't shake your ass at him while I was present, three I am the one who jealously decided to bring up old wounds of your otherwise dormant tryst. In the war in my time we had to make decisions on a regular basis to leave people behind to die. Somehow acting out of loneliness and horniness in the face of a disloyal fiancé seems far less egregious than that."

"Thank you, Cynthia, although you need not be jealous of me. Robin respects my marriage. Funny how no longer having a partner who is openly skirt chasing will stabilize things. When I was engaged to Virion but not yet married I could sort of use Virion's actions to logic my way into getting Robin to sleep with me."

Cherche blushed.

"To your question though…."

 **Lemon Warning**

Cherche knew she shouldn't be here, that she ought to be in her own tent, perhaps scowling at the accursed engagement ring on her left hand. Instead that ring, like her fiancé Virion was absent and the words of their last conversation were ringing in her head, as they did every time he went out to whatever Valmese town the Shepherds were camped nearest.

"I'm just going out dancing." He would say, the early brandy of the evening staining his breath. Cherche knew better. Virion drunk was even more flirtatious than the man sober, not easily replicated. He would not remember this night's events and although Cherche never bothered to witness them herself she knew from reliable sources what and whom her supposed beloved was consorting with. The 'dancers' wagged their tongues on his anatomy as often as they did their hips on the dance floor. She shook her head as she had shaken off the metal accoutrements that normally adorned her navy outfit with its greyed pinstripes. She'd had this discussion with herself enough times and it was long past the point of productive, if Virion was going to pump every prostitute within a kilometer radius, she was entitled to forget their engagement too.

Besides, she knew who she was fooling around with. She trusted Robin, he knew how Virion was, he knew how deeply Cherche loved Virion, and how hurt she was by his drink-fueled debauchery. She had told him the first time she had asked for his hand in matters of the flesh that this was more physical than emotional (although he was always a willing listener and good friend as well) and he understood, that when Virion strayed off the path he was sworn to take with Cherche, that she would choose to stray into his arms, and inhale the scent of his purple hair.

She knocked on the enchanted tent flaps.

"Robin…" Cherche had not checked the strategy tent and prayed silently to Naga that he had not chosen to take an off night to study. She grinned sardonically to herself at the thought of praying for the sake of an affair. A moment later Robin's head poked through the tent flap.

"Were you expecting me?"

"A little bit" Robin murmured apologetically.

"I saw Virion wandering off with Vaike towards town, I'm sorry."

"No Robin, I'm sorry. I shouldn't drag you into my relationship problems."

Robin held back a sigh. Cherche said this to him every time she came to his tent, whether it was to cry on his shoulder, cuddle, talk about Minerva, or physical touch. Robin was wondering which Cherche had come primarily for when she crossed the threshold and kissed his cheek.

"You know, you don't have to keep doing this for me…"

"I'm your friend Cherche." Robin replied, this verbatim conversation was part of their ritual as well.

"Friends usually aren't also bedfellows."

"I know."

"Maybe this will be the last time, wouldn't you help me, one last time?"

Robin nodded and Cherche kissed his lips, shucking her pinstriped garment to the floor as they broke apart. She was wearing a dark green set of smallclothes as she lay on Robin's bed and he cast the usually silencing and contraceptive spells that would keep their activity from being known. He also charmed his tent flaps to turn dark brown which indicated he was not to be disturbed. His fellow Shepherds would assume this meant Robin was either reading or sleeping and both were technically right. It was just Cherche's body that was being read instead of a strategy tome. He dimmed all but a few candles and Cherche smiled. Robin always had a slight pampering edge to him. She supposed in a different lifetime she would have rejected her sense of obligation to Virion and let Robin love her wholeheartedly. But that wasn't this one, and in this one instead of devoted partner he was illicit lover, and she was okay with it.

"Thank you Robin, my dear friend."

Robin lay next to Cherche, wearing nothing but shorts. Cherche turned away from rolling onto her stomach with a small smile. Robin began tracing the powerful back and shoulder muscles that in addition to taming a wyvern, had given Robin many a tight, needing hug. Cherche shuddered at the contact, as Robin began kissing along her shoulder blades and undid her bra before reaching the hem of her panties.

"Wait Robin," Cherche whispered before rolling over and flicking them off her powerful legs.

"Do you want me to-"

Robin didn't get to finish the question as Cherche gently pushed his head between her legs expectantly. Cherche could feel him smiling as the tip of his nose brushed the neatly trimmed pink hairs before he began working his tongue between her nether lips.

"Ahh, Robin…thank you…more"

Robin had no intention of stopping his motions, figuring that women like Cherche were the reason the phrase honeypot even existed. He relished the way her abdominals twitched, her gentle encouragement, and the less gentle grip on his hair. As his tongue began to grow tired Cherche tugged his locks, indicating she wanted to switch.

"You're my mount tonight" she purred in a seductive tone reserved only for Robin (though Cherche would never admit as such and Robin would never ask). Robin nodded and arranged himself comfortably on his back while Cherche took her 'seat' on his member.

"Cherche, you feel so good…" Robin groaned.

"Hold on tight Robin, this is going to be-"

But she didn't finish her sentence, she didn't need to as she threw herself back down onto Robin, her leg muscles displaying all their latent power in this carnal dance. This wasn't lovemaking, this was pure physicality but neither Cherche nor Robin cared. Every thrust upward, every grasping for more skin contact, every growl was release of stress.

"Oh Cherche! Keep riding!"

"I will Robin, ugh!"

Robin had slapped Cherche's buttocks, which caused her to jerk her hips differently, Robin yowled with pleasure, reaching out for Cherche's slightly less than a handful breasts, squeezing. This brought Cherche to her edge and Robin to his. They began to slow the rhythm down, Cherche's bouncing became less pronounced, and Robin's ministrations became more soppily gentle. Neither were sure when their orgasm had hit only that it had as Robin pulled Cherche, who had let Robin's member slide out, into a sweaty hug.

"Thank you Robin, we can go again in a little bit, you on top of me…"

"Okay Cherche…"

 **End of Lemon**

It was Cynthia's turn to gawk.

"Virion doesn't know, that I know of his past sins or how I paid him back for his foolery, it shall stay that way, whether that choice is right or wrong or I have regret… I haven't offended you have I princess?"

"Oh no, I just wanted to know what shenanigans my man has been up to…" Cynthia murmured, unsure of how to process Cherche's blunt assessment of her marriage or her admission of libido with Robin.

"You're quirky Princess Cynthia, usually people who meet people their significant others previously engaged with in this manner are awkward or angry."

"A lady has to do what she has to do. As nice as Robin taking care of me in the bedroom is, I kinda want to take charge every now and again. Thank you Cherche for your story, um I had one other favor to ask."

"Fire away Princess Cynthia."

"Can you help me dress shop? I need another set of eyes to help decide in your garment district."

"Of course I can help, we can start at the shop where Lissa and Maribelle bought theirs."

Cherche noticed Cynthia was looking at the ground.

"You always imagined your sister helping with this?"

"Yeah…"

Cherche gave Cynthia a hug.

"We can still have fun, and if you want I can tell you other steamy stories, perhaps dispel the last notions that your mild-mannered husband is too deep in books for the less refined."

"I think that'd be interesting. I have more questions...if you'll indulge"

"I can tell you his guilty pleasure milady. Also, if you want a third…"

Cherche winked indicating her lack of seriousness, as Cynthia went darker in a blush.

"I'm kidding. Just allow me to give Robin a congratulatory hug?"

"Of course! I'm not that mean."

Cherche beamed and they headed back out to the center of town to shop and gossip, neither caring about being atypical regarding Robin but cognizant of their mission all the same.

…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

The afternoon cloud cover meant that Robin's solo hike up the Mila Tree was a bit less grueling than if he had attempted it earlier in the day.

"Certainly, easier than suit shopping with Virion." He noted to himself remembering how many suggestions from the archer he had shot down that morning before finding something befitting of a wedding to a Princess. His Princess. He reached the summit of the vast tree after about two and a half hours and began looking around for the Manakete who would make his and Cynthia's betrothal a reality.

"Mar-Mar is that you?" a soft voice yawned a few yards from where Robin had climbed up.

"Lady Tiki, it's Robin. I've come to see you with a request."

The curvy Manakete strolled over to Robin blinking a couple of times before responding.

"What is it you require? Is the world okay?"

"Lady Tiki, I wish to wed Cynthia of the House of the Exalt and require your blessing before the royal court to certify the holiness of the matrimony."

"Chrom didn't preapprove this did he?" Tiki replied, knowing full well that Robin was far too intelligent not to realize weddings by the Voice of Naga were not a common occurrence.

"No, he did not. We eloped rather than face bureaucracy."

"So, you came to the one voice they would respect. Ordinarily I would chastise you for being shifty but since I know of your sincerity and therefore can deduce your sincere love of Cynthia I will grant you this favor."

"I appreciate it Tiki, how can I repay you?"

Tiki looked deep into Robin's eyes for much longer than was comfortable before replying.

"When Morgan is born can you bring her to me for the baptism? So many of my friends have died, yet I have seldom seen a human baby at the beginning of their spiritual life."

"I would be honored to let you baptize my child or children."

Tiki smiled before asking one last question. "Is the wedding to be soon?"

"Yes my Lady."

"Then I shall accompany you down tonight.

"Yes Tiki."

"Alright, now let me prepare my pack and change you can wait down in the clearing."

Robin left Tiki alone and the Voice of Naga, who had not been lying about having to change, picked up her Dragonstone and closed her eyes, reaching out to Libra's mind as her stone glowed a faint, misty green..

"Libra, Libra can you hear me."

"Yes my liege, has Robin reached you?"

"He has my son, is the Exalt with your traveling party?"

"Yes, of course. He's refused to rest while Cynthia and Robin have been away. Was Cynthia with Robin?"

"No, but he looks healthy and his aura is as well-intentioned as ever. Where is your party?"

"We will arrive in Rosanne in about two hours."

"Excellent, head to the Cathedral. You should know where it is."

"I'd be an even poorer monk if I couldn't do that."

"Libra!"

"My Lady?"

"You are not a poor servant to Naga because you couldn't stop two people in love from behaving as though they are desperate in love, and I don't need to consult Naga to tell you so either! You upheld your vow of confidence and knew that Robin would be savvy enough to head to me to get this approved once he decided to elope."

"The Exalt told me something similar, I suppose I will heed it then."

"Thank you Libra. I am assuming Chrom will tell me that he wants the wedding in Ylissitol when he sees me and our lovebirds."

"I will confirm my Lady."

"I can't conduct a wedding at night, so even if you are late, we will wait in the Cathedral."

"Understood Lady Tiki. See you soon."

Tiki broke the connection and the glow faded from her stone, and she set about changing from her usual red dress into a dark green one, that brought out the color of her hair and eyes. She smiled at her reflection in the pool that served as her mirror.

"Oh Mar-Mar, you're so silly running off with a princess." She mumbled to herself before packing some supplies, both for the wedding and what she expected to be a flight to Ylisse.

Robin was snoozing in the clearing, exhausted both from his hike and his recent travels. She decided to let him sleep for a little while to give Libra more time to get to Rosanne and that upon waking that she should ask him some questions both about his bride and her family. After twenty minutes, Tiki shook Robin awake.

"Huh? L-lady Tiki! Apologies, I just meant to close my eyes for a few minutes while you readied yourself."

"It's not an issue Mar-Mar, you must be tired from all your travels. Would you like to start headed down now?"

Robin nodded and they began their hike down the great tree.

"Are you worried?"

"Not as much as I should be Tiki."

"Oh?"

"I know I love Cynthia, and though it may cause me a jail sentence I know in my heart that marrying her is what I am supposed to do. I knew it every time we lay on a hill holding hands. I knew it every time I pushed her affection away because of how horrible my stomach felt afterwards. I know it every time I look into Morgan's eyes."

This last part surprised Tiki, and when her ears twitched Robin figured he should elaborate.

"They have the same shape and the same glow, their cheeks also have the same dimples when they smile.

"I imagine Chrom will be furious with me and I do not blame him."

Tiki nodded, unsure of how best to tell him Chrom would be waiting for them and also touched by how devoted he was to Cynthia. They arrived at the bottom of the tree and only had to walk ten paces into town before Robin spotted Cynthia and Cherche.

"Cynthia! Cherche!"

The women turned and beamed at him, each kissing Tiki's left hand. Cynthia kissed Robin on the lips in her excitement and Cherche hugged him tight.

"Congratulations Robin. You have quite the jubilant bride"

Robin nodded, realizing based on how Cynthia looked at Cherche that this meant Cynthia had talked with Cherche at length about his prior situation with the Wyvern Rider.

"If you all wouldn't mind, can we head to the Cathedral?" yawned Tiki. Robin thought it didn't sound like Tiki's usual yawn, which made her left ear twitch but didn't dare object to the voice of Naga. They followed Cherche to the Church which had the door slightly opened, and unless Robin was mistaken, the sound of excited voices.

"Robin? What's wrong?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing Cynthia I think I am just tire-"

"Cynthia! Robin!"

Cynthia dropped Robin's hand and looked up, disbelieving. Her Father, Mother, Sister, Severa, Commander Cordelia, and Libra were waiting as though expecting them seated at the pews. Chrom got up to approach first.

"Cynthia…I"

Without warning, Cynthia shoved Robin backward into the wall of the church, and though she was armed with nothing but her fists, stretched her arms wide as if protecting him from a Thoron blast stepped in front of him. Chrom, who had not expected such a violent reaction, walked another pace closer only for Cynthia to take one of the fire pokers near the door and brandish it inches from his face.

"Don't you dare Father! If you dare lay a finger on Robin, my husband Robin then you will have to strike me down with him!" she was quivering with determined fury. Chrom tried to speak again but Cynthia swung the poker, nearly catching his eyes, causing him to throw his hands up in alarm.

"You shall not get me to break my bond to Robin, not for Brady, not for any man. I accept whatever legal penalty you see fit to impose with your dastard Royal Council but even if you were to leave me to rot and die among the bones of the Fell Dragon itself I Will Not Renounce my love for Robin!" Cynthia's cheeks were reddened with anger as she finished. She knew she couldn't possibly fight off her father by herself armed with a fire poker but she wasn't going to give up, not now that she was so close.

"Mom…please put the poker down…" came a quiet voice from the pew farthest from the entrance. It was Morgan, her eyes shimmering with tears and fatigue and Cynthia gasped at how many of the features Morgan shared with her father, and with her.

"Please mom, it's okay."

The poker clanged to the floor as mother and daughter ran towards eachother and embraced, neither sure whose tears were whose.

"Oh my Naga Morgan! I'm so sorry! You must've been worried sick about your dad!"

"And you too mom…"

Leaving mother and daughter to embrace, Chrom turned to Robin who was rubbing where his head had met the wall. Amber met Azure without a word. Sumia, Cordelia, Libra, and Lucina all looked at eachother, the tension palpable. Finally Severa spoke, twisting her twin tails in annoyance.

"Are you idiots gonna talk or are you just gonna stare at eachother all damn night!"

"Severa! You can't swear in front of the Voice of-"

"Libra, she's making a good point" Tiki mumbled, walking between Exalt and Tactician.

"Lord Chrom, I spoke with Robin at the summit of the Mila Tree about your daughter. His intentions are as pure of heart as to be expected from the slayer of the Fell Dragon."

Chrom looked around incredulous. Had he once indicated he was angry with Robin? This was a man who had saved his life dozens of times, his wife's life at least half as often. Then there was Lucina, whose horrible future he had erased with his sacrifice, then there was Lissa's life, Maribelle, Frederick, and of course Cynthia's!

"Do you know how Cynthia was at your funeral Robin?"

This struck everyone in the room who was listening as an odd question.

"No? I assume she was upset." Robin was dumbfounded. He had known of course that his death had been mourned but given that his resurrection had made it a moot point he had never bothered to ask too much about it. When he did ask Morgan she had refused to talk about it and her despondency had neutered any desire he had to bring it up with anyone else.

"She held a vigil with me for the entire night. I thought it was because she didn't want to leave me alone. I don't think she spoke for three days afterwards, except to say that she missed you. Since you both left Ylissitol I have been thinking about those three days, where the pain of your absence was most palpable, when the most joyous knight in Ylisse could not make herself smile. I have failed as a father to her through this whole process, because I couldn't bear to ask you to crack open a law book on top of all of your other duties, I almost succeeded in making her nearly as despondent as those three days."

Severa opened her mouth to interject but Lucina both shook her head. The senior Princess knew her mother had already had a rare loss of temper over how simple this would have been to avoid.

"You make her smile Robin; I just didn't know how deeply held those smiles were to her. I will permit you to marry my daughter. On the condition that you allow for a public ceremony"

Chrom held out a shaky hand to his best friend, who would also double as a son-in-law. Robin shook it, and the two men embraced quickly.

"We're skipping the title hogwash though, anyone in this room calls me Prince Robin or anything similar and I will give you a Thoron to the face. You also won't mind if I don't call you dad?"

Chrom went scarlet, Sumia, Cordelia, Lucina, Tiki, Cherche and Severa all had to stifle giggles.

"We-we better get back to Ylissitol quickly. Somehow I doubt Lissa and Maribelle have been fighting with training gloves on with the aristocracy."

"Who is riding with who?"

"Robin and Morgan will ride on my back." Tiki cooed with a look at Chrom that suggested "I don't care what your nobles say I am still officiating this wedding".

"Cynthia can take Lu, Cordy can take Sev, Libra can ride with Cherche and-"

"I want to ride with dad."

Cynthia's voice was still thick with emotion, her eyes swollen from crying, but a huge grin on her face, nonetheless.

"Is…Is that okay?"

Chrom nodded and Cynthia, who had let Morgan go to breathe almost tackled Chrom in a hug before going to set up her mount for the ride home.

"I want to say hi to Minerva Mar-Mar. Be out shortly please?"

Robin nodded at Tiki. This left him and Morgan as the only people in the church.

"How long did you know Morgan?"

"A while. I have the brand of the Exalt between my shoulder blades. I tried to figure out how to show you for a while, but I realized the only feasible way to do that was gonna be me being shirtless. Something I don't think either of us fancy. It took me a lot longer to figure out who it would be specifically. I thought it was Emmeryn, because that would explain a lot of why you never dated, you could logically have been mourning a dead wife and I could have been born shortly before she was killed, explaining my amnesia. She would have died before I could know her. I thought you were a widower, but whenever I went through your desk I couldn't find a discarded wedding ba-"

"You went through my desk?!"

"You kidnapped a Princess."

"Touché"

"I thought it was her really up until you and mom ran off, although I often teased Lucina that you and Mom would be cute together. On the way here I realized Mom had been trying to tell me the night you left. And that she and her Aunt Emmeryn have the same shaped eyes. That's when I confronted Chrom about not hurting you."

Morgan paused before adding "It was a great relief when I realized the mark on my back meant you had better taste than Tharja."

Robin gave his daughter a light punch on the arm before to his surprise Morgan hugged him.

"I'm so glad you found her dad."

"Me too Morgan…now let's not keep the Voice of Naga waiting any longer."

Due to the lateness of the hour nobody said much of anything on the flight back to Ylissitol. This alarmed Cynthia, she assumed her father wasn't angry with Robin but there was one detail still bothering her.

"Dad?"

"huh, yeah Cynthia?"

"I had a question."

"Okay?"

"How come you are being so calm about the fact that I am gonna marry your best friend."

"Well for starters, you are an adult as weird as time travel is, and I have had plenty of time to get used to that oddity. The second is, I remembered how his funeral was for you. And third-"

"Third?"

"I trust that erm though you both fled the country, that you kept it chaste in accordance with Ylissean traditions."

Cynthia was glad that it was late at night so her father couldn't see the look plastered to her face.

"Of course, we wouldn't dare." Cynthia squeaked, hoping she sounded more stunned than guilty.

"You guys aren't getting married right away, we have to send out invitations to Flavia, Basilio, Aversa, Henry, and Say'ri. Your dress must be adorned with official Ylissean symbols, Robin's suit the same even though we are skipping his titling at his request. We also have to help you and Robin find a residence in the royal compound, get all the women in your wedding dresses for their positions, and a honeymoon spot. This should take about two weeks."

"Didn't all those people know I was getting married already?"

"Er, sort of? Maribelle was in charge of invitations and I don't think they're even printed yet. Don't worry though, it won't be bad, though I daresay you will be spending a lot of time dress shopping."

Though her father did not say it, Cynthia understood that these next two weeks would be almost if not completely Robin free, and though she imagined her last weeks in her room in the castle would be more comfortable than the inn beds she and Robin had been frequenting, the thought of two weeks before she could next lay in Robin's arms was torture. She was glad her father hated air travel, because he would be none the wiser as to why her mount became erratic in the last third of their journey.

The next two weeks dragged like a wagon stuck in the bogs of Plegia. Cynthia appreciated Morgan's company but found there was only so much Maribelle and Lissa she could stand. They had quickly accepted the legitimacy of her and Robin's feelings (something about the Voice of Naga made people do that) but the constant need to be doing something was alarming. She supposed it wouldn't have been so bad if she actually saw Robin during the planning process, but instead her most frequent company aside from Morgan was the tandem of Lucina and Severa. Cynthia was half convinced by the fifth day that Severa was taking every opportunity to kiss Lucina in front of her, to wind her up about the fact that she wasn't smooching her own beau.

"This is driving me mad Morgan."

"I don't think dad is having too good a time either."

This was mostly untrue, Frederick, Libra, and Basilio had handled most of the formal planning. The former two because they enjoyed organizing and the latter Robin suspected, on Flavia's orders. In the meantime, Robin was being served so much ale it was a wonder he wasn't in a constant state of hangover. Vaike, Gregor, and Flavia (who detested what she called, the boring ritual highborn Pegasus shite that Cynthia was doing) each helped him through a small barrel over the period. He saw Cynthia at mealtimes, and kissed her goodnight on the forehead without fail (Morgan had taken to bunking in her mom's room to do catching up and made gagging noises each time she saw him doing so) but he would have been the best liar in the realm if he had said he enjoyed the raucousness of planning instead of curling next to Cynthia and reading.

"I'll be glad when this is over Padre." He remarked quietly to Libra as he nursed a water two nights before.

"So will Cynthia. Cordelia tells me she's about ready to fuss out Maribelle on Cynthia's behalf. I know Maribelle means well but she can be-"

"Domineering." Frederick mumbled sheepishly, both Robin and Libra turned to apologize to him for speaking ill but he waved a hand dismissively.

"I love my wife, but that doesn't mean I think she's perfect nor does she think I am. I pass that as advice to you should you and Cynthia quarrel at any time. I can only imagine how fussy she would be if Brady was-"

Vaike belched loudly, which made everyone laugh and the potential awkward moment dissipate.

"What did happen to the noble who was pushing for Cynthia to marry Brady?"

Frederick bit back a smile.

"Brady tells me on his way to the dungeon he jumped forcibly headfirst into Brady's elbow and fell down the stairs. He's in the prison infirmary recovering so he shall miss your ceremony."

"What a shame." Robin replied, not holding back his own grin. He hadn't met the man, but he supposed that if Frederick wasn't condemning his son beating him up that he couldn't be a particularly welcome individual.

"Lord Natirup once tried to hire me to kill Maribelle's father Freddie." Gaius slurred drunkenly.

"So if your son ever decides to paste him again."

"I'll hold him down to help."

"Lets not. Let not worry about that. TO BUBBLES, THE MAN WHO KIDNAPPED A PRINCESS AND LIVED TO TELL ABOUT IT!"

Everyone laughed and took another deep swig of ale, but Robin went to bed feeling a bit sad that he couldn't steal his wife away for a cuddle or two.

"We will have all the time in the world starting tomorrow."

…

The wedding was here, and Cynthia was nearly jumping with delight.

"Cynthia, I can't zip your dress if you keep squirming."

"Sorry Lu! I'm just."

"You get to marry the man of your dreams we know."

"Be nice to the bride Severa!"

Cordelia had a wry smile as she addressed her daughter, who was wearing a scarlet dress that greatly enhanced the popping color of her twintails, Lucina was wearing a modest indigo amalgamation of fabric that nobody had the heart to tell her was prudish. But neither they, Sumia, Cordelia, Maribelle, or any other woman in the proceedings looked as radiant as Cynthia. Her hair was down, brushed into tendrils that sat snug on her neck. She turned to beam at her mother, who had her hands behind her back.

"Cynthia…"

"Yeah mom?"

"You look wonderful dear, but your father, I er-"

"We felt like you were missing something." Lissa finished, as Sumia fumbled with whatever she was holding. Cynthia tilted her head in confusion, as much as her hairstyle would let her.

"This was my sister, your Aunt Emmeryn's. She asked Chrom and I to give it to any nieces, on their wedding day…". Lissa coughed into her hand, trying to restrain tears as Sumia with Lucina's help tried to put Emmeryn's tiara into place on Cynthia's head. Before Lissa, Sumia, or Naga forbid the bride herself could start significant water works, Severa brought everyone's attention back to earth.

"Hey! The ceremony starts any minute and even though it would totally be like you Cynthia, can we not be late to your own wedding?!"

The bridal party rushed to position, leaving Cynthia alone on her stool, waiting for Cherche to play the organ. She looked in the mirror, feeling the tiara's weight on her soul as she took the Brave Lance, she'd smuggled in here last night and examined it's glint compared with the tiara's (this whole thing felt as though security was poorly managed and like Hell she was going to be kidnapped on her wedding day).

"Robin will help me bear it, Morgan too…"

Before Robin assumed his position in the ceremony, he felt a hand grasp his left shoulder.

"Do you have a moment old friend?"

"Probably no more than that, Libra and Tiki have finished leading the others in pre-wedding prayers."

Chrom laughed as Robin faced him. He thought his friend looked quite weird with his purple hair tied into a braid, despite the simplicity of the style.

"I just wanted to ask you to promise me something, not Naga but to me."

"Of Course."

"Take care of my daughter Robin. I know I nearly broke her spirit, but you kept her whole, I need you do that for as long as you live."

Robin nodded and Cherche hit the first notes on the organ, with Brady backing up on his violin.

"Show time I guess."

"Robin. I'm serious."

Robin looked back at Chrom, trying his damndest not to laugh.

"Name one time I broke a promise…other than when I killed Grima."

Chrom had meant to be serious, both he and Robin knew that. It was hard to stay that way with his wry humor though.

"I know you will keep it."

Without another syllable between them comrades at arms, best friends, and now thanks to the weirdness of time travel; in-laws assumed their positions in Robin's wedding to Cynthia.

…

After listening to a lot of talking from Tiki, Libra, Morgan, her father, and a few historians judging by their boring tones Lady Tiki, her voice aided by her dragonstone's magic (which also allowed the ordinary citizens of Ylisse to see in the cathedral), announced.

"And for the Bride, Princess Cynthia!"

Her legs feeling more like warm gelatin than working joints Cynthia discarded her lance, rose from her stool and began walking out from her enclosed space in the cathedral. Chrom took her by the arm, and slowly they made their way down the aisle. It could have been ten minutes, twenty, five, or nine-hundred Cynthia didn't know. If not for the fact this was being shown across Ylisse, and for her father's firm grip on her forearm she would have chucked off these stupid pointy shoes and run leaping into Robin's arms and kissed him. In their preparations he had not kissed her lips, though she had whispered pleading for him to. Now he had to, in front of the whole Halidom. She smiled as she met Tiki's gaze as her father relinquished hold. Cynthia hoped the next round of speeches wouldn't be too long.

"They won't be."

Cynthia turned to Lady Tiki who hadn't opened her mouth to say that.

"Dragonstone Magic. I know you and Mar-Mar want to be rid of all this ceremonial nonsense. You have been through much stress Princess Cynthia, and I empathize. If you would grant me one selfish request-"

"Anything to get out of these shoes, these were probably cobbled by Grima himself!"

"You haven't even heard what I would ask. I would like to give him a kiss."

"As long as he is fine with it, I know he reminds you of the Hero King…besides I know Robin and I broke the chastity rules…so the least I can do as penance is let you be reminded of Marth one more time."

Tiki nodded blushing, trying desperately not to visualize how she and Mar-Mar would act in a more intimate setting. Perhaps in another timeline.

"Lady Cynthia, do you love Lord Robin in peace as well as in wartime? In both feast and famine, sunshine and storm, elation and desperation, and as your closest ally in the eyes of Naga so long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

"And do you Lord Robin, love Lady Cynthia in peace as well as in wartime? In both feast and famine, sunshine and storm, elation and desperation, and as your closest ally in the eyes of Naga so long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

"Then by the powers vested in me I pronounce thee, Lord Robin and Lady Cynthia Princess of Ylisse as eternally bound as husband and wife. May you share a long bountiful relationship and embrace."

Though the crowds cheered, the food was excellent, and Brady's violin playing sublime the rest of Cynthia's wedding registered as a blur in the moment (excepting when Tiki confirmed she had kissed Robin) and for many years after she would be unable to tell her friends which parts she had enjoyed most. This was not to say the bride was miserable, she enjoyed the takoyaki that Say'ri prepared, Khan Flavia's outlandish gift of a villa and fifty acres of land, and a couple goblets of wine with Aversa. However, by sunset she wanted to shed her wedding dress, gently place Emmeryn's tiara somewhere safe and spend some much-needed quality time with her husband (Naga, it was amazing to say that). As if on cue, her knight in a cloak instead of shining armor was next to her.

"The carriage is ready. My sister has a cabin waiting for us on the coast."

"Okay..What about changes of clothes?" Cynthia tugged at the collar of her dress. It was very pretty but if she had to sit in this for any longer, she was liable to be stripped nude before they got out of the capital. Not that she minded the idea of being nude with Robin. Robin was letting down his hair concealing his face while he untangled it from the braid it had been put in.

"Did you tell Tiki she could kiss me?"

"Did she?"

"She did, it was weird. She said it was traditional that Naga's representatives kiss one of the people getting married and that her and Libra decided that it would be less awkward than if he kissed you."

Cynthia blinked, unsure of what to make of Robin's tone as well as impressed with how elaborate Tiki's fib was.

"I mean, it's true. And though I don't like the idea you could do a lot worse than Lady Tiki."

"That's the last time any woman other than you gets that satisfaction." Robin's tone harshened.

"Don't be mad at yourself Robin, she told me about that tradition too."

"Oh…I'm sorry I just…you're my wife…"

As best she could with her attire, Cynthia hugged Robin, the crinoline of her dress making it cumbersome.

"I know you wouldn't do something like that, especially on our wedding."

Cynthia saw Robin's facial muscles relax and they spoke no more of it.

"So, are you ever going to answer my question? I really want to take this damn thing off."

"Hmm, well the answer to your question is no, there is some waiting for us at our cabin. But we are in an unmanned carriage headed towards our honeymoon spot." Robin more growled than whispered undoing the top three buttons on his jacket. Neither he or Cynthia needed telling twice to shed layers even though it would doubtless be windy when they reached the coast. Cynthia only removed Emmeryn's tiara with any caution, the rest of her wedding garb was shucked to the floor of the carriage without respite leaving her in a pair of white panties. Robin was completely naked, any shame he felt buried in the hundreds of gold worth of formal wear

"Do you ever wear brassieres?"

"Not if I can get away with refraining."

Though they were contact starved, both were quite happy to hold hands in silence for a few minutes, glancing up and down each other's bodies. Cynthia snuggled to Robin, and inhaled deeply after burying her face in his hair. Robin chuckled.

"You always smell nice Robin…I can't help it."

"It's fine" Robin now had an arm around Cynthia's middle and they didn't speak again until their carriage stopped at their seaside cabin. Robin pulled on his small clothes and kissed Cynthia on the lips with a primal sound.

"Wait here for a minute."

He darted out of the carriage and entered the little cabin, quickly grabbing a household tome. With a few mumbles of magic his and Cynthia's wedding attire was hung up in their temporary closet. He returned to the carriage and fetched his bride.

"Usually I'm supposed to carry you in, in your full dress and such. But this will do don't you think?"

Cynthia nodded and with a few giggles they walked into their cabin. They made love to eachother until neither of them could muster the energy to continue any longer.

"Cynthia?"

"Yeah Robin?"

"Was this everything you hoped for?"

"No, it was more stressful, more frantic, and had a lot more crying than I thought courting a man would have. But I love you Robin."

"I love you too Cynthia."

End

So that's the rewrite out of the way, I think it improves upon the original, but I am not the ultimate judge. Reviews are welcome.


End file.
